A Past Long Forgotten
by Cheez3Bree
Summary: Sephiroth and Aeris awaken in Midgar, apparently revived, without any knowledge of their past lives. AerisSephiroth. Finally Complete! Perhaps an epilogue someday...
1. Awakening

Author: Before I begin, this fic is about Aeris and Sephiroth returning to the planet with no memories of their past lives. The short beginning pieces about each of them is just something I wrote to experiment and get started. I'll probably change this around later. Suggestions and ideas are welcome! Disclaimer: FF7's not mine, as much as I'd like it to be :D! This story's just for fun. 

A Past Long Forgotten Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth's Mind- Lifestream

Life, Love. That's what she used to tell me, things she offered. Jenova. she always was a selfish bitch.And what for? Life and Love are silly things, manifested by an ignorant, humane soul. But what does it matter? I'm alone now, with my payment. An eternity of thinking of my sins, even more painful than hell itself.

What's this? Someone coming towards me?

Aeris' Mind- Lifestream

Life is full of surprises.

One moment in time will be etched in my mind forever. The startled look on Cloud's face, the quick sword of death as it slashed through my prayer, my mind, and my body. Now I live alone, guarding the planet, not permitted to enter the promised land. I'm not a full blooded Cetra, so I must suffer for the sins of thousands. Though I'm not one to complain, I'm bitter.

A dark cloaked man? Please say he's come to talk. I've been lonely far too long.

* * *

A woman clad in pink awoke on a soft bed of flowers. She smiled, the place smelt like roses, soft and fragrant. She slowly stood up, and brushed the dust and dirt off of her dress. The place seemed familiar, but why? Suddenly, it felt good to simply be alive. And all at once, that feeling was replaced with horror. She realized with a shock that she couldn't remember who she was, where she came from.

"Aeris...Aeris.." she heard a soft whisper in her head.  
"A-.A-Aeris?. is that my name?" She asked to no one in particular.  
As if in answer, a soft breeze blew through the church, whisking her soft curls to the side. She smiled, Aeris was a nice name. She wouldn't know until much later how important she was, nor that the soft voice in her head was that of the planet's.

Finding a cloak hanging on a loose nail by the door, Aeris covered herself, carefully covering her figure and face. For some reason she felt it wasn't safe to walk around simply in her dress, particularly in this town, alone. She didn't notice the staff so carefully placed beneath it.

She walked outside to find it was a chilly November's day. Walking towards the entrance to the newly rebuilt sector 7, Aeris was suddenly overwhelmed by people.

"Watch out!" She heard a yell as she was pushed to the side by a man with a handful of parcels. Stepping to the side, she put a hand over her heart, startled.

Everywhere she looked there was activity. In fact, she was fascinated for the remainder of the day, simply walking and watching. As the night came, she found herself eager to get back to the church, exhausted. She was turning down a street when she realized she had no idea where she was.

"Okay Aeris." She mumbled to herself, "Think.." Before she could finish deciding to go right or left, she found a strong hand on her upper arm. Turning sharply, she was face to face with a grinning, yellow toothed man.

"Excuse me. sir." She started, pulling her arm away. "Could you help me?. I'm lost." She uttered, not realizing the consequences of her words.

"Oh sure sure. come this way." He ushered her towards a dark alley.

"...I don't think that's the way back to my house-" Aeris had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't right, she had to find a way out..

The man grinned again, displaying his crooked teeth before reaching up and slamming her head into the metal of the pillar.

Before she could scream, the heroine formerly known as Aeris Gainsborough fell unconscious in a heap. But before the man could drag her away to the alley to have his way with her, he would have to get past a pair of glowing green eyes that were attached to a menacing man.

* * *

Blurry, everything was blurry. he awoke in an abandoned old house, surprisingly well kept. A tall man in his late twenties stood up, brushing silver bangs out of his face and looking at his surroundings. He was in Midgar. he knew that, somehow. Perhaps years of the place ingraved into his mind, or maybe because it was just a difficult place to forget, he remembered. Other than his location, the man found himself drawing a blank.

He couldn't even remember his name. Moving to the window of the bedroom he'd awoken in, he looked outside. Bustling with activity, the Midgar Slums were a sight to behold. Not showing a trace of emotion, he turned from the scene. Looking to his side, he noticed a sword. Long, thin, and menacing, he pulled it from his sheath. It felt familiar in his hands, like it belonged.

"Masamune." He recalled without thinking. Swinging it a few times, he found that he was an expert at using it. Katas were simple and done with grace and skill. After several long moments, the planet spoke to him as well.

"Sephiroth, call yourself Sephiroth." It whispered.  
He looked around, as if expecting to see someone. but decided that Sephiroth was a fitting name for one such as he. Not once smiling, he slipped on a black trenchcoat that reached to the floor, finding it just beside the door, much like Aeris' cloak. He stalked outside, carefully hiding himself within the crowd for some unknown reason.

He sat down beside a large alley, simply watching people go by. It's amazing how much you can find by watching.Weak. he thought to himself, unknowning, naiive. Sephiroth appeared strong on the inside, but it was only a façade, to hold the emotional and unstable man inside. For some reason, he felt superior. but why should he? Why were these people any better or worse than he?

He sat there, unnoticed, unmoving, for a long time. Until the slums grew darker than they normally were. The crowds had tapered off, when Sephiroth decided that he should wander elsewhere. Until a gentle, feminine voice met his ears. Just at the next alley, a beautiful girl was talking with some lowlife from the slums. What was a girl like that doing in a place like Midgar? Worrying for her for some unknown reason, Sephiroth slowly crept towards them with the stealth and grace of a cat inching in on its prey.

He saw her tear her arm from the man, ask for directions. and then he watched her eyes widen in horror as he pulled and pushed her towards an alley. Sephiroth growled angrily. He wouldn't watch an innocent girl be taken advantage of. His anger reached its peak when the man knocked her unconscious. He stepped just in front of the alley he was pulling her towards, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

The man turned, a disgusting grin on his face, and nearly tripped backwards over the girl when he saw Sephiroth standing there.

Sephiroth stared at him cooly. "What do we have here?" He asked, gesturing to Aeris.

The man was speechless, could that be Sephiroth? The legendary soldier? He took an involuntary step backwards when he noticed the masamune at his side. Either he was drunker than he thought, or Sephiroth was standing in front of him. He didn't dare take the girl now. instead he chose the safe alternative, turning and fleeing.

Sephiroth raised a palm and cast a fire spell on him, when the smoke cleared, the man was nowhere in sight.  
Leaning down beside the girl, he noticed a small trail of blood from her lip, and a nasty bump on the side of her head. Carryfully scooping her up, Sephiroth felt an odd familiarity about her and her heavenly face. All the while he walked back to his own home, cradling her petite form, he couldn't help but stare a bit. He couldn't ever remember a face quite like hers. He suddenly wondered what she was like when awake. but scolded his thoughts. He would let her rest and heal, but then she would be sent away. His life was too solitary for a friend. He shut and locked the door behind him before finding a safe place for the girl. Wiping the blood from her chin, he gently brushed a few of her bangs from her face, and soon found himself asleep beside her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Don't know if this makes much sense. the beginning was just some thought I thought Sephy and Aeris might have after their deaths. The "man" or person mentioned was just who or whatever sent them back to the planet alive. Some of that will be revealed later. Reviews would be nice.

Bree


	2. Moving forward

A Past Long Forgotten Chapter 2: Moving Forward 

Disclaimer: FF7's not mine, as much as I'd like it to be :D! This story's just for fun.

* * *

Aeris awoke, blinking sleepily as she woke up. Feeling warm and comfortable, she rubbed her eyes and yawned sleepily, looking around. She was lying on a warm bed, in an unfamiliar house. Suddenly alarmed as she remembered the past night's events, her eyes widened, and tried to get up as fast as her legs would allow her too. She realized as she tried to sit that there was something holding her down. Looking down, she saw an arm draped lazily over her middle. Suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, her eyes traced the length of the arm, noticing a man with long silver hair lying beside her for the first time. Slowly and cautiously, she slid just out of his reach. The man stirred for a minute, but quickly fell back into a deep sleep, sighing. 

Aeris released the breath she had been involuntarily holding in, and began creeping out of the room. Stopping for a moment to peer at her reflection in a hallway mirror, she sighed. The bump on her forehead was still very red, and just then she seemed to recognize the pain. Stepping lightly, she made it downstairs, only to find the mysterious silver haired man sitting at the table. Her eyes widened and she stepped backwards. Something about his presence was unnerving.

"Do not think I couldn't see you." He said simply.

Aeris blushed and shrugged, trying to stop her hands from shaking. She was afraid, though she wasn't sure why.

Sephiroth hated meeting people, he hated thinking they were friends, because most of the people he had ever taken a liking to had walked away, leaving him alone. Everyone he met had been the same.

Aeris cleared her throat, "I would kind of like to know why I'm here."

"Of course." he said slowly, "You were attacked last night, I brought you here because you were unconscious." Noting her expression, he quickly added, "That was all."

Aeris looked as if she expected him to say more, but then decided that it really didn't matter. He seemed genuine enough.

"Thank you." She began, "But I guess I really should be going, I've wasted enough of your time already. thanks again for the hospitality." She murmered the last part, wishing for a moment that he would tell her to stay, even if only for a little while. She felt very alone.

"Wait." He seemed to be thinking, "I'm Sephiroth. you are...?"

"Aeris." She completed his sentence for him, smiling brightly. Perhaps this Sephiroth would become a good friend.

Her name certainly fits her appearance. Sephiroth thought absently.

"Does Aeris have a last name?" He asked finally, in a very uncharacteristic tone.

"..." She thought, for long moments. "No." she decided. "I.don't remember."

Sephiroth looked stunned for a minute. Could her dilemma mirror his own? "What don't you remember?"

"...Pretty much everything, except for yesterday. I woke up in a church, and something just told me my name was Aeris, but everything else is a blur." Aeris seemed surprised at herself, who was she telling all this too anyway? She scolded herself, but that was Aeris, naiive and trusting.

This was too much of a coincidence for Sephiroth's tastes, but he decided not to question the matter further. She could be lying, for what reason he didn't know. Or perhaps he just didn't want to frighten her by telling her the same thing had happened to himself. He was sure she must be somewhat suspicious of him already.

Aeris watched him. What exactly was he thinking of? Again she kicked herself for revealing herself so obviously. And why exactly did it matter so much that he cared? Aeris looked to Sephiroth for a moment. He was looking at his hands, still thinking. She let her eyes travel over him, for the first time noticing that he was indeed very attractive. His long silver hair seemed elegant and refined. He was very tall, but well built. His eyes were not unlike her own, a beautiful shade of emerald, that seemed to glow with a strange energy. The eyes and hair seemed oddly familiar, but she still couldn't remember a thing.

"I'll take you back to your church." Sephiroth broke her concentration, and she blushed realizing that he had caught her staring.

Aeris cleared her throat, "Shall we then?" she asked, smiling once again and offering her hand to Sephiroth.

He looked hesitant and leery for a moment, before he hesitantly reached out and took her hand into his own, much larger one. The two proceeded to go back to Aeris' church.

"Look! The flower lady's back!" an excited little girl ran around Aeris' feet when she and Sephiroth had entered.Another little girl and a boystopped and grinned when they saw her.

"I've been taking real good care of your flowers since you were gone, flower lady!" The little girl exclaimed. She carefully plucked a blossom from the floor of the church and handed it to Aeris, smiling brightly.

Aeris took it gratefully, "Thank you," She smiled brightly at the little girl, although she was still slightly puzzled.

"We should go home, it's almost time for lunch!" the little boy was looking down at his watch. The little girls nodded, "See you soon, flower lady!" the youngest called, waving.

Aeris laughed and watched them go. She loved children, and something about them was comforting. A lost memory, perhaps? She examined the flower in her hand, and turned to where Sephiroth had been standing, about to say something.

He was already gone.

* * *

Author's Note: I had to revamp this chapter b/c somehow deleted part of the ending. I might change the ending again, not sure at this point.

Also, because I started this story so long ago, I'm trying to rework some of the bad writing and grammatical errors! Hopefully, it will be finished soon :)

Thanks for everything, readers.


	3. Connections

Disclaimer: FF7's not mine, as much as I'd like it to be :D! This story's just for fun. 

A Past Long Forgotten, Chapter 3: Connections

Cloud Strife sat at the edge of a barstool in Kalm. Since the destruction of Meteor and Sephiroth, the world's heroes had drifted farther and farther away. Of course there was the occasional chance meeting or reunion, but it wasn't expected or regular. He and Tifa lived together in Kalm, being the only two members of the party without anywhere else to go. Once Reeve had begun to rebuild Midgar, the two had no desire to remain there.

The two rebuilt the 7th Heaven in Kalm and had started a successful business. The two had gotten a lot closer; one may even call them a couple. The local copy of the newspaper in front of him, Cloud wasn't surprised to see yet another article about Aeris and Sephiroth. They were both celebrities for the most part; rumors of them still being alive were not uncommon. He looked down at the bottom of the article, finding a picture of the author. A young shorthaired brunette with a pair of black framed glasses smiled brightly. She claimed that Aeris and Sephiroth were still alive, and living in Midgar. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Hey Teef." He called. Tifa stopped wiping off the bar counter and walked over.

"Yeah?"

"Check out this article, apparently someone else thinks Aeris and Sephiroth are still alive." Although he sometimes dwelt on Aeris, and hoped that she could somehow be alive, Cloud had stopped blaming himself some time ago. He realized she wouldn't have wanted him to waste his life in that way. Tifa's eyes scanned the page and she shook her head. "Probably some cult worshippers dressing up as them or something." Cloud shrugged, "I guess so."

Something didn't feel quite right.

* * *

Aeris walked through the streets of Midgar; she had been here for nearly a week, walking the same streets with the same basket of flowers. Something about brightening people's days with a bright pink blossom brought her joy. Although she made a little money, that didn't seem that important. She had enough money to get by.It didn't matter how many gils she had so long as she could make someone's day a little happier.

She looked up at a giant scrolling marquee, the play Loveless endlessly rolling across the screen. Her thoughts drifted to Sephiroth. Besides occasionally seeing him in the streets, Aeris still hadn't talked with him.Without watching where she was going, she bumped into someone or something, falling backwards and scattering her flowers.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching-" She looked up to find the source of her reverie right in front of her. Sephiroth started at her intently for a moment before beginning to pick up her flowers. Aeris blushed at her clumsiness, scowling at herself.

"It's not a problem." Sephiroth began, "What are you doing with all of these flowers?"

"I sell them." She began, "Would you like one? They're only a gil." Sephiroth fingered a delicate blossom, the smooth petals feeling like silk against his callused hands. He wasn't happy to find that she had been selling flowers, it was unsafe in such a place as Midgar, where many a man would find that she could offer much more than a simple flower.

He stood up and handed Aeris her basket, minus the flower he had been holding. "Well?" She asked, putting one hand to her hip, the other holding the small basket. She smiled at him, waiting for his answer. Without speaking, he pressed a gil into her palm and held onto the flower in his hand.

"Thanks Sephiroth." She pocketed the gil and smiled. "Walk me home?"

He nodded, "To the church?"

"No, I found a nicer house. it's abandoned, it reminds me of something, but I'm not sure what." She shrugged, obviously strugglingwith her amnesia. Sephiroth stared at her for a moment, before sighing. She was so honest and sincere, he decided to tell her about his own problem when they reached her new house in the slums.

It was a short walk made longer by Aeris' constant stopping to chat and offer flowers. Sephiroth patiently walked alongside her, giving any suspicious characters looks that scared them off without another glance.  
Aeris took Sephiroth by the hand, startling him. She blushed at his expression and grinned. "Hurry up! Wait till you see it!"

She led him to a house, one where sunlight leaked through the upper plate. It was a bright spot in the dark and dreary city. It was Aeris' old home; of course Elmyra had gone, she lived near Barrett and Marlene in Corel, having adopted the little girl almost as a child of her own. Suprisingly, it had survived all the time they were on their adventure, although a few things were missing, it still remained unoccupied. Aeris had fallen in love with it the moment she saw it; she had spent the greater part of a week cleaning it and making small repairs. The bright blossoms that seemed to bloom with no effort around it made it all the more attractive to her.

Sephiroth looked it over with satisfaction. It certainly fit her character. The bright house was perfect for one so pure as she was. The more he examined it the more he liked it. Mentally he took a picture of it, if he were to visit Aeris, he would have to remember exactly what it looked like and where it was.

He let her pull him inside and usher him to the table. She fumbled around the kitchen, trying to remember where she had found the coffeepot the past day. Before she had time to ask Sephiroth what he liked, there was a knock at the door.

Aeris looked to Sephiroth and shrugged, then went to answer it. Sephiroth was about to protest, knowing very well what kinds of people could've followed her home, but the door opened to reveal a young lady with short brown hair, black framed glasses, and a precariously balanced pile of papers and pens in her arms. She was the reporter from Cloud's newspaper, there to inquire about Aeris and Sephiroth.

* * *

Author: Hi Guys! Glad you're still reading. I apologize for the delay and the short chapter. I know where things are going, but I'm just trying to work and make sure they aren't going too fast. Feel free to send me and email or review if you have any comments or suggestions. Thanks for Reading! 


	4. The Reporter

A Past Long Forgotten Chapter 4: The Reporter 

Disclaimer: FF7's not mine, as much as I'd like it to be :D! This story's just for fun.

She could hardly contain herself. Aeris, THE Aeris Gainsborough had opened the door for her. An excited smile on her face, Sandy Lamont pushed in front of her, through the door. She nearly dropped the stack of papers on the floor when she saw a brooding Sephiroth sitting at the table, drumming his fingers against it's top and looking murderous. Sandy bit her lip, trying to hide her excitement. It HAD to be them. the perfect likeness was just too uncanny. Perhaps her research had paid off. but how could they have possibly survived?

Aeris wrung her hands nervously. She didn't like the prospect of some woman barging into her newly found home. "Excuse me. Miss..."

"Lamont, Sandy Lamont. From the Midgar Times." She extended a hand. Aeris took it and accepted her strong shake.

"Miss Lamont. Can I help you with something?" Aeris asked, confused and a bit bewildered, she tried to maintain proper etiquette and manners.

"Oh wow! You sure can!" She began. "May I?" She asked, ushering to the table. A startled Aeris nodded unsurely, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and sitting beside the reporter as she dropped her books and papers in a heap on the table.

Sephiroth did not look so excited, instead focusing his attention on attempting to glare at the young reporter. She smiled at him, not at all phased by his coldness. She'd read so much about the man it was difficult to not contain her excitement. Could all of the authors be right, or was there something beneath the cold exterior? She was eager to find out.

"So why'd you two come back? And what in the WORLD are you doing together? Is there something the public should know about the two of you.?" She asked, devilishly. If there was... she was in for a bonus this week.

Aeris blushed, trying to ignore the insinuating question. "I'm not sure what you're talking about... come back?" She asked. She didn't yet realize she was being interviewed.

"From the dead! Psh! Come on, I'm not going to buy that unknowing routine, I know who you are, and the world deserves to know that you're here again. how'd you come back? Legendary Cetra powers? Or maybe did it have something to do with Sephiroth?" Sandy was busily writing notes in indiscernible handwriting furiously with a pencil.

Aeris was about to open her mouth, but she was confused. Cetra? Dead? She shook her head, clearing the onslaught of thoughts and pieces of memories the two words served to bring. She didn't want to feel the pain or think about it. She just wanted to sell her flowers and live normally.

Sephiroth suddenly stood up, staring down the reporter, nearly snarling in anger. Sandy looked up and pushed her glasses farther up her nose. "Whoa, Sephiroth, don't get upset! I just want some answers!" She grinned.

Aeris watched the exchange wearily; she didn't like the way things were going.

"Who are you to barge into Aeris' home and start asking questions?" He demanded, glaring at her.

"I thought we got past this part. I'm Sandy Lamont, That's Aeris," She gestured, "And you're Sephiroth. I'm a reporter for the Midger Times, and I'm looking for answers. Don't act like you guys don't know! You're celebrities for crying out loud! People would KILL to get a look at you! Don't worry, I won't release anything yet- I just want to know the facts-"

Sephiroth cut her off angrily, "It is rude to waltz into people's homes, besides, Aeris and I are not ready to disclose any information at this time. I'm warning you not to come back anytime soon- or you'll most certainly regret it."

Sandy seemed satisfied with the demand, though not happy. She decided not to test Sephiroth, having heard the stories about his temper and the sharp, pointy end of his sword. Standing up, she gathered her things, disappointed that she wouldn't make the deadline for tomorrow's paper.

"Thanks for your time anyway. but I WILL be back, I haven't even begun!" She grinned, and let herself out. Aeris watched her go, slightly amused by the young reporter, but the encounter had left her utterly confused.  
Sephiroth turned to Aeris, "Be careful who you open the door for!" he shook his head, almost disgusted, "She may have been innocent but the slums are a dangerous place."

Aeris didn't say anything. She bit her lip and looked down, knowing he was right, and accepting the shame for her foolishness.

Sephiroth sighed, "I apologize for my temper. she was saying things that made me... uncomfortable." He admitted. Aeris looked up, having almost forgotten Sephiroth's presence. She smiled warmly, "It's all right. I understand."

"What was she talking about?" Aeris questioned; "When you said you didn't want to give away any information." Aeris began.

"I don't know, I said that to make her leave. that's what I've been wanting to tell you." He began, still unsure if he could trust his secrets with Aeris. Quickly he decided he might as well, there were some strange parallels between the two of them that he simply could not explain.

"What is it, Sephiroth?" She began, curious.

"...When we met, and you said you couldn't remember anything."

"Yes? What about it?" She met his eyes, and he found himself transfixed. He couldn't hide anything from that bright emerald gaze.

"I awoke that day without memories either." She simply stared at him.

* * *

Sandy whistled as she made her way through the slums, barely containing her excitement. She'd met the two people she'd been researching since the beginning of her career. She could barely wait to tell the guys back at the office!

No. she couldn't tell them. they always had made fun of her approach, but her stories sold the paper. People knew about Aeris and Sephiroth, and the idea that they could be alive was simply fascinating to them. Most of the public probably just found her stories amusing, but they did help sell. Sandy had always aspired to meet them in person, no matter how impossible it seemed, and now she had. They would all laugh at her if she told them. she made a mental note to herself to remember to bring a camera along the next trip. That would certainly evoke some interest.

She thought once again back to the two people she had just met. she was certain she'd seen Aeris selling flowers a few days ago, that was what sparked the 'alive and in Midgar' story. But who would've guessed Sephiroth would be alive too? And they'd be living in Aeris' old house, undisturbed for superstitious reasons?

It turned out to be a lovely coincidence. Sandy could hardly wait to write a follow up. She'd have to think of a way to get them to open up first... and she'd have to keep her research top secret. If anyone else found out about them... she didn't want to think of that. Through her elation she didn't notice the book she dropped as she made her way through the slums.

* * *

Aeris smiled, "I sensed you were hiding something from me." She began. She had long gotten used to the gentle senses she felt around people. Somehow knowing the she wasn't alone made her feel safer.

Sephiroth simple stared at her, keeping his cold emotionless exterior as he watched her. Internally he felt relieved knowing that she knew, and somehow he felt drawn to her. He stood up, ready to avoid any further confrontation. Aeris was too open for him, and he felt uncomfortable in her presence.

"I suppose I'll be getting home." He began. Aeris stood up and walked him to the door.

"Come visit me again." She stated, more of a fact than a question. He nodded silently. The two stared at each other for a few moments, as if waiting for one or the other to do something. But Sephiroth cleared his throat and Aeris quietly shut the door after one final wave.

Sephiroth started home, he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Author's Notes: attacked this chapter too... lots of revamping to do! I will repair any major problems ASAP... it would also be nice if I could find the originals of these chapters :) Hehe, ahh well.

Keep reading!


	5. New Developments

Disclaimer: FF7's not mine, as much as I'd like it to be :D! This story's just for fun. 

A Past Long Forgotten Chapter 5: New Developments

Sephiroth walked home slowly, with his hands shoved in his pockets. He couldn't seem to get Aeris and the strange reporter out of his mind. Not watching where he was going, he nearly tripped over something in the street. It was a book. Sephiroth recognized it as one of the stack Sandy had been carrying earlier. He picked it up and opened the cover, not surprised to see Sandy's name scribbled in it. He looked at the cover, "SOLDIER, a modern history of the military." Why would she have cared about the military? Sephiroth flipped through the pages, noticing more of Sandy's writing and page folds every so often. He resolved to look at it more carefully when he reached his house.

* * *

"Out on another dead people hunt, Sandy?" laughter escaped a group of her colleagues as she walked into the office. She simply smiled and ignored them, full of new resolve. Wait until they found out the story she had.

* * *

Sephiroth sat at the table, a dull light on. It was nearly midnight, and he'd been reading Sandy's notes and scrawls in the book; or at least he was trying to discern what they were. The woman had unreadable handwriting.

As he searched through the book, one word caught his eye. Sephiroth, his name. He read on. Commander...General?

No, it had to be a coincidence... then why did the book say he fought with the masamune? One of the few memories Sephiroth held was of his sword; and silver hair, this seemed to be too much. He sighed, pushing away his tired thoughts and reading further. The book was rather biased towards shinRA and the mysterious General Sephiroth.

He felt as if the book held who he was; but somehow he was afraid to find out. The book portrayed the General as a great man, but if he was so great... then why did he feel so odd around Aeris? He shut the book. Lying down on his bed, he resolved to visit Aeris tomorrow.

He didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

"Flowers for sale! Just one gil!" A sweet voice echoed the streets. It was mid-afternoon and Aeris had been wandering the streets all day. She was venturing towards Wall Market.

Sales were slow today, so Aeris sighed and continued walking. A little girl ran up to her, no more than 7, grabbing her by the hem of her pink dress.

"Excuse me mam. I'd really like a flower... it's my mama's birthday...but..." She sighed, slightly embarrassed. She suddenly felt very self conscious as she looked down at her own dress and it's tattered appearance. She was about to turn away when Aeris smiled brightly.

"Say no more," Aeris reached into her basket and pulled out several flowers. Then, setting her basket on the ground, pulled her pink ribbon out of her hair, carefully pocketing the small white materia she had recently discovered in the church, and tied the group of flowers into a small bouquet. Pulling her hair loose of its usual braid, she smiled and handed the girl the flowers. "There you are. Tell your mother I said happy birthday!"

The little girl smiled widely as she muttered a thank you. Hurrying away, the bright flowers and the small girl disapeared into a crowd. Aeris watched her go, a smile on her face. Those were the best kind of sales.

Sephiroth watched from a distance, smiling slightly after he'd watched the exchange. Aeris was so warm-hearted; he truly admired that trait and wished he had it, but he would never tell Aeris that, let alone start living that way. He approached her, checking to make sure he had the book with him.

"Aeris," He called gently from several feet away. She turned, and smiled widely upon seeing Sephiroth, then she frowned when she saw the dark circles under his eyes and the tired look of his features.

"Are you all right, Sephiroth? You look like you haven't slept all night." She looked concerned, and took one of Sephiroth's arms, locking it with her own.

He sighed, not thrilled about her concern but not minding it either; it felt nice to have someone care once in awhile. He didn't bother to wonder where that thought came from for he was far too concerned about what he had read. He just wanted comfort and another opinion.

"I would really like to talk to you." He began.

"Of course," She began, her concern still evident, "Let's walk back to my house, we can talk in the garden. after you left yesterday I really worked on it. It's got a path and everything again; no more weeds! I Can't wait to show you." She beamed, obviously trying to cheer him up.

He couldn't help but smile slightly. The two walked arm and arm back to Aeris' small house. They sat on a bench that had been hidden until Aeris had fixed up the garden. She truly had a green thumb, thousands of blooms of every color surrounded them, the little home seemed even more welcoming then before.

Sephiroth pulled out the book. "That reporter must've dropped this yesterday. I've been reading it and..." he sighed, "I'm concerned about it."

Aeris reached for the book and began flipping through it, "What's wrong?"

"Well. She clearly marked all over that book on certain pages; and they're about a General named Sephiroth." He didn't stop when he saw her incredulous look. "The resemblance is kind of uncanny. I just wanted to know your opinion."

Aeris sat for a few moments, reading several of the pages. She looked like she was in deep thought. Sephiroth moved closer to her on the bench, reading over her shoulder and pointing to certain things. They began chatting. Aeris seemed impressed; and seemed certain that the General and Sephiroth must indeed be the same person. When she looked up to talk to him, she blushed.

It was just then that they realized how close they were to one another. Cheeks turned slightly pink, Sephiroth moved away again, and Aeris cleared her throat nervously, still blushing crimson and trying desperately to regain her composure.

"It doesn't seem totally bad. this book's pretty old but... General Sephiroth seemed to be a good man, but then again what do books know?" She laughed nervously, and Sephiroth smiled.

* * *

Author's Notes: I really appreciate the reviews guys! You make me feel so special! Any ideas or anything at all- don't hesitate. Even if you hate it and think I should kill it! Keep reading guys, sorry it takes so long to update. Once this week is over and finals are done I'm home free! Speaking of finals. darn that Trigonometry ( Must go do that studying thing for awhile! 


	6. Past and Present

A Past Long Forgotten Chapter 6: Past and Present 

Disclaimer: FF7's not mine, as much as I'd like it to be :D! This story's just for fun.

Aeris smiled as she waved goodbye to Sephiroth, Sandy's book in her hands. She'd decided it would be best if she kept it and Sephiroth didn't protest. He turned once and nodded politely before taking to the streets and disappearing from her sight. She sighed as she walked back into her house and away from the garden. Setting the book on her kitchen table, she thought to herself.

So Sephiroth was a great general for ShinRA. She didn't know much about the company; or maybe she did, but she couldn't remember. The name, however, left a bitter taste in her mouth for some reason she didn't know. It was a shame the slums were so poor... not even a library. Aeris shrugged the thoughts off and got ready for bed. Another day was ahead of her, and she looked forward to it, as she always did.

* * *

Aeris awoke the next morning and immediately her thoughts were drawn to Sephiroth. Keeping herself busy while she thought, she walked to the sink and began scrubbing the dirty dishes. Housekeeping was something that Aeris was good at, and it helped her to think. If Sephiroth was a general... then what was she? And why did Sephiroth's aura feel so strange? While she liked to have a friend to talk to, she somehow felt nervous and unsure around him. It was some sort of... fear. For a moment she wished that the young reporter would return, just for some different company. 

As if there was someone listening, a fierce knock disrupted her thoughts, and Aeris looked suspiciously at the door. "Who is it?" A pant, then a deep breath. "Sandy! Let me in Aeris!"

Aeris ran to the door and unlatched it. Sandy, breathless, walked past her and collapsed in a chair at the kitchen table.

"It's crazy out there!" She began, going into a tangent about something unimportant. Aeris had stopped paying attention. She turned, sensing a presence just outside of her door. At the window, Aeris noticed someone. The face was pale, surrounded by wild black hair tied back in a red bandana. Red eyes narrowed and disapeared the moment after she saw him.

Something flashed before her mind, an evening in a forest clearing. Tents up, the rest of the team was sleeping peacefully. She saw herself staring into the dying embers of a fire, chatting quietly with the same man at her window. The image disappeared, and was replaced with another. A dark room in a mansion, a coffin. a spiky-haired blonde man with a gigantic sword. A smiling brunette with a short haired teen-aged girl carrying some sort of odd weapon at her side. Aeris' head pounded and she fell back against the wall, holding her head in her hands as pieces of her forgotten past flooded her mind. Near tears, Sandy's prattling faded away, and Aeris passed out.

* * *

Sephiroth turned another corner, expecting to see the pink-clad flower girl at every turn. But she was no where in sight. It was odd for her not to be out and about with her basket of flowers on a bright afternoon such as this. He had been looking forward to another afternoon in her cheerful garden. Aeris always seemed to give his spirits a lift, and he was getting more comfortable with her every day. In fact, he had never liked someone as much as he did Aeris. 

He decided to give her a visit.

* * *

"...as if THAT weren't bad enough- he asked me what my sign was! My SIGN! Creeps in the slums and their stupid pick-up lines." Sandy paused a moment, "Are you listening, Aeris?" She turned, and nearly fell off of her chair when she saw the brunette passed out on the floor. "I didn't realize I was THAT boring." She stood up and walked over to Aeris. Being fairly weak, it was a surprise that she somehow managed to get her to a sofa and up onto it. 

She slapped Aeris' face lightly in an attempt to wake her up, but to no avail. Sandy bit her lip. She should have been watching Aeris and been on strict business, not going on with girl talk. She wondered why Aeris had suddenly passed out.

There was a knock at the door. Sandy looked up, and saw a face framed with silver hair peering through the window. Sandy bit her lip. she didn't want to see the look on Sephiroth's face when he found out that Aeris was out cold and she was the only one there. Especially after remembering the defensive way he had acted when she'd been questioning them sometime before.

Sandy looked from the door to the unconscious Aeris and back again. She COULD sneak out through the back door. but Sephiroth would be sure to hear her- and Aeris was developing a nasty bump on her head, so he would know she wasn't just asleep.

"Aeris? Are you home?" Sephiroth's voice was heard. He looked into the window again, and somehow managed to get a glimpse of Sandy. "You!" He called. Eyebrows together in confusion, he proceeded to open the door.

Sandy made a run for it out the back door; certain Sephiroth would flip the moment he saw Aeris, but she wasn't fast enough. Sephiroth, having nearly broken the door off of its hinges, invited himself inside.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned coldly. He needed Sandy for some information regarding the book, and he wasn't about to let her leave so easily. "Where is Aeris?"

"Hrm.. She passed out." Sandy said quietly, motioning to the sofa.

Sephiroth eyed Sandy with suspicion, remembering the eager way the girl had questioned them. Sandy could almost see the gears turning in his head as he looked back and forth between the two of them. She was itching to ask him a question... but... asking him anything seemed trivial at that moment. Knowing his mannerisms almost as well as he did, she simply stood there and waited for him to say something.

"I need to speak with you." His deep voice echoed. She could barely mask her relief, and her new sense of resolve... maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

Vincent Valentine dashed through the woods with grace and stealth, curious and rather confused. His encounter with what appeared to be Aeris burned in his mind. After he noticed her tending her garden in the early morning, he had watched her until she let in a strange flustered young woman. When he had dared to look into the window, she must have sensed it... 

Could it have been Aeris? He knew very well that it seemed preposterous... but she looked so similar it was uncanny. And if it wasn't her, then it was someone who had no respect for the dead, otherwise she would not have been living in Aeris' old house and tending to her garden. He sighed. He didn't want to get any of the others' hopes up. His mind could very well be playing tricks on him.

He resolved to visit again soon and perhaps question the girl. He had always liked Aeris, one of the few people that he could talk to, she truly was wiser than her years. But one question lingered in his mind.

If it was her, then why had she stared back at him with such fear in her eyes?

* * *

Author Notes: I hope that chapter met your approval. I know it was boring- but there are a lot of places I need to go that I can do without more explanation. Next chapter there just might be a new Character, but maybe not. And of course, more Vincent- him being one of my favorite FF7ers. The rest of the team will eventually show up- but not yet. Aeris and Sephiroth still have to get closer Maybe even some romance next chapter. we shall see! As always- ideas and reviews are welcomed! Don't hesitate to Email me either! I'd love it if you'd keep reading! 


	7. Loose Ends

Disclaimer: FF7's not mine! Even though it would be pretty wicked awesome if it was! This story's just for fun 

A Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 7: Loose Ends

Sandy and Sephiroth stood staring at each other. Sephiroth's mind was working out exactly how he could ask her anything without her realizing he had no idea who he was.

"What do you need to ask me?" Sandy asked, feeling awkward at the thought of her answering questions.

"There was a book you dropped, about ShinRA." He began, "I was wondering-"

Sandy thought about it, and realized which one it must've been.

"Oh! That book's outdated, I hope you didn't take it too seriously!" She laughed nervously again, a habit she couldn't quite shake. "I mean- I know you are-... you WERE a great commander. but the world's not too keen on ShinRA anymore." She thought about what she'd said, "I mean- that is... The book is biased- and err... though I agree with everything it said about you, Sephiroth... I can't base anything on it."

Sephiroth nodded. His suspicions were confirmed, and she didn't seem to know anything. A long silence followed.

"Well." Sandy began, clearing her throat. "Though I'd love to stay and chat."

"Are there books like that about Aeris?" Sephiroth began hesitantly.

"Are there books about Aeris!" Sandy looked like she might break into hysterics, "Just as many as there are about you! Sheesh- you two have buildings dedicated to you- people that dress up like you! For heaven's sakes you guys are worshipped! OF COURSE there are books about Aeris!"

Sephiroth looked a bit taken aback by this outburst. Sandy noticed his expression and quickly straightened her pants suit, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well...now that THAT'S out of the way... what would you say to scheduling an interview? I came to talk to Aeris today. but she's indisposed- obviously- but maybe sometime next week?" She had pulled out a small planner eagerly.

"Erm... I don't think so, Ms. Lamont." Sephiroth began, "And I would suggest that now would be an excellent time for you to leave."

Sandy's mouth hung slightly open, but she gave up and walked toward the door, "Yeah. I'll be going- give Aeris my reg-"

"Goodbye, Ms. Lamont." Sephiroth's full attention was now on the unconscious Aeris, and Sandy pouted slightly before leaving and shutting the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Vincent sat in Lucrecia's cave, pondering all that could have happened. Aeris... alive? He didn't dare tell any of his old friends and teammates, especially Cloud and Tifa. But if Aeris was alive. then wasn't there a chance that others could've been revived as well? He let that thought sink in before he resolved to make sure what he saw was actually Aeris. He smiled slightly to himself. He had missed Aeris, though he didn't show it. The long talks that she could so effortlessly start up, andthe degree of openness she could bring out in almost anyone...made her unlike any other person he'd ever spoken to. Aeris was special, and he dared to hope that she was still alive. Part of his mind thought he was a hopeless dreamer, but the other decided to go back to Midgar and make sure.

* * *

Aeris' eyes opened slowly; she was unsure of where of she was and what was going on. She remembered seeing someone at the window, having memories that she assumed were her own, and that was it. Her eyes focused on someone hovering above her, and her vision cleared.

"Sephiroth!" She bolted to a sitting position and threw her arms around his neck, happy to see someone real and familiar.

Sephiroth looked slightly embarrassed, but returned the gesture awkwardly. Aeris pulled away from the embrace, her mind beginning to remember, "Sandy... where's Sandy?"

"She left." Sephiroth shrugged. "I asked her about me being General Sephiroth... she said I was."

Aeris grinned, "I knew it! Did she say anything else?"

Sephiroth looked slightly uncomfortable, "I asked her if there were books about you... she said we were famous."

Aeris frowned, "I don't know if I WANT to remember who I am."

Sephiroth sighed, "I know how you feel." An awkward pause followed, each of them deep in thought. Sephiroth decided she should break the silence.

"Why did you pass out? Do you feel alright?" He suddenly felt silly for not asking her sooner.

She smiled a thanks to him, "I'm fine. I thought I saw a man at my window... and he jogged some memories. I was just overwhelmed."

Sephiroth looked worried. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" She nodded.

"You worry too much." She smiled at him.

"It's only because I care about you... you're all that I have." He looked embarrassed at having said that out loud, and a slight blush crept over his face.

Aeris blushed as well, and feeling the need to assure him that those feelings were okay, she smiled, "I understand how you feel, I care about you too."

She took one of his hands in her own, and smiled gently at him. He didn't know how to act in this kind of situation, but gently squeezed her hand, his eyes not leaving her own.

Aeris couldn't bring herself to look away; she was lost in his gaze. Sephiroth finally let go of her hand.

"I should go." He began uncertainly. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, and he was afraid. For one of the first times in his life, he was afraid.

"It's late." Aeris began, not wanting him to go, "You should stay in the guest room here tonight."

He blushed even deeper at the thought of spending the night in her house, but composed himself quickly and accepted her kind offer, mainly because he didn't want to see disappointment in her hopeful gaze.

Aeris smiled, "I appreciate it, to tell you the truth, I'd feel a lot safer if you were here with me."

Sephiroth nodded, "Whatever you wish."

Aeris paused, then smiled a smile so warm it would've melted the snow in Icicle Village, "Goodnight, Sephiroth."

* * *

The next morning in the local Kalm newspaper, Cloud Strife was annoyed to read yet another story by the infamous Sandra Lamont. He was tired of people saying that Aeris was alive, or Sephiroth! He hated thinking of Aeris, she had meant a lot to him and it hurt that she was gone. Unfortunately, he knew that they both were celebrities in their own respects, as well as he and the rest of AVALANCHE. Regardless of how they themselves felt, there would be gossip and stories- it was what the public wanted. He was almost angry enough to go down and speak with Sandra Lamont.

He was brought out of his reverie by Tifa, who set a steaming mug of coffee in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pausing to kiss his cheek gently. Cloud turned and smiled at her. There were other things to worry about besides that reporter for the time being.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm really sorry for taking so long- and I know this chapter isn't exciting or long! I'll try harder next time. I just needed to get some things together- hence the title "Loose Ends." Expect Vincent again next chapter, and Aeris and Sephiroth getting closer still I think and hope it'll end up longer. Sorry if I disappointed anyone, and as always, reviews, ideas, and Emails are always welcome! 


	8. Confusion

Disclaimer: FF7's not mine! Even though it would be pretty shpiffy if it were! This story's just for fun 

A Past Long Forgotten

Chapter 8:

Sandra Lamont looked utterly bewildered as she slid the key card to her apartment through the lock on her door. A moment passed and the lock clicked, allowing her entrance into the dark room. She was deep in thought as she paused momentarily to absently flip on the light switch and set down her bags. Sephiroth's peculiar behavior was still getting to her. How could he not know..? His face, usually so unreadable, had betrayed his emotions. Though he tried to hide it, Sandy hadn't missed the look of surprise on his handsome features, or the embarrassment of having to ask her anything.

"But why would Sephiroth not know...? How...?" She sat down on the edge of a tattered old sofa, contemplating to herself. "He's back... From being dead... it's HIM, I know it is... So why.,.?"

She continued to ask herself these questions, before realizing Aeris' surprise and insecurity when it came to questions about their past... it hit her like a ton of bricks.

They didn't remember.

* * *

Aeris hummed happily to herself as she prepared for bed. She having trouble keeping her mind off of the silver-haired man sleeping in the guestroom just next door. She couldn't really explain what it was about him, but there was something that just drew him to her. Perhaps it was his personality... She thought absently. He was almost like a puzzle, one that Aeris was eager and determined to solve. His emotions were so difficult to read...

Speaking of emotions, since Aeris had awoken with amnesia, she'd felt as though someone else was constantly in the back of her mind. It wasn't unpleasant, but there were occasions when she could've sworn that someone had told her to do something, and she would listen.. The voice seemed incredibly happy with Sephiroth, and Aeris didn't truly know why. She couldn't possibly have known at that time that it was the voice of the planet.

Aeris could almost feel her cheeks turn pink as she wondered to herself how peaceful Sephiroth would look whilst he slept. "Stop it Aeris." She mumbled to herself, concentrating on clearing her mind. Aeris had decided that she had found she had feelings for the general, but wasn't ready to admit it to herself or to him, nor was she sure what those feelings really were. Another part of her mind chided that he could never feel the same was as she did. It was a useless battle, and Aeris found herself trying to concentrate on other things, even though his glowing green gaze was difficult to get out of her mind.

She yawned sleepily, climbing into bed, and clung to the blankets, finally surrendering to sleep as she heard the beginnings of a thunderstorm outside...

* * *

Sephiroth was sitting cross-legged on his bed, listening to the gentle rain drumming on the roof. He wasn't tired in the least. He sighed, leaned back, and let his eyes search the room for the hundredth time... floral wallpaper made the room seem so... alive. It was very unlike his drab living quarters... they were very gray- very him. But then again, this was Aeris' house, and it suited her so well. He almost caught himself smiling as he pictured her dusting and cleaning the little house for no one in particular. Tonight he had realized something about himself. He was developing feelings for Aeris. It made him restless and very uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what they meant, and he couldn't remember ever feeling anything like it before. Even as he searched his mind, there was nothing, not one trace of a memory of anything that made him uncertain. He had come to the conclusion that he was a very strong leader, very confident and proud. Lately he'd been starting to get pieces of his memories from small things, nothing major. He still felt as if there was something huge missing, and he somehow knew that even if he were to search every book out there, he wouldn't find it. It was a strange feeling, and every time he watched Aeris, it would intensify. He trusted his instincts, and he was almost sure Aeris and He had known each other in the past.

* * *

The familiar sound of a sword being removed from its sheath and a slight shuffle of feet was a sound that seemed very far away. She was kneeling in a dreamlike state, a contented expression on her face. She knew she had succeeded, and the planet seemed to hum all around her. She could feel the tension in the air, but didn't pay it much heed. She had done her part, and destiny would take its course now. Her heart felt light, and she could now sense her friends' presence. They had arrived. She sensed danger for a split second, but far away she could hear the call of her friends. They were protecting her, protecting her from their leader. She hesitantly felt reality begin to come back into play as she remembered him, struggling to remain out of Jenova's control. She trusted him... The threads of connection between her and the planet were breaking, and the haze that was her mind began to clear. Slowly, as if opening her eyes for the first time, she looked up, not surprised to see a set of clear, blue eyes. Her vision focused in a matter of seconds, and she stared directly into the face of Cloud Strife. He was watching her, his face a mixture of relief and confusion. He cocked his head to the side, and she couldn't help but raise her head and smile. A moment later, she felt another presence, but her mind couldn't discern who it was. Black Gloves.. a sword cut through the air like a knife through butter, and it seemed to play in slow motion as it approached her. The planet moaned, in sorrow or sympathy she couldn't tell... She never saw the glint of silver, nor the malicious grin as the sword cut cleanly through her torso...

Aeris gasped and sat up in bed, breathing heavily. She felt cold sweat... and tears in her eyes. She was absolutely terrified. Was that her past? Had she been dead, cut down by a vicious murderer? She felt her eyes fill with tears of frustration and confusion. It was so real, she could feel every emotion.. but she felt herself forgetting pieces already. Where had she been? She remember glass, crystal... Aeris was a relatively rational person, and she found herself unable to calm her racing heart. She needed to talk; those images were so disturbing, so frightening... Before she could move, she needed to know something. Her hands were shaking as she lifted her nightshirt to reveal her stomach. There was a scar. Her breath caught in her throat.

She stood up and crossed the floor. Her hands were trembling as she turned the doorknob. Her heart was racing and her emotions reeling, in fact, she didn't even think twice as she pounded on Sephiroth's door. She was beyond reason. All she could see was that sword, and the blond man. Cloud. Cloud Strife. She knew his name. Her mind whirled. And the scar... The scar she'd never noticed, it happened... the dream was real. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

Sephiroth opened the door, concern evident on his features. He didn't look tired, nor did he look flustered. "Aeris?"

She was wringing her hands, "Sephiroth..." she didn't know where to begin. It was strange, all she could think of was cold steel tearing through her body... That was when she broke down.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't!" She cried helplessly, "I need to know what all this means... I need to know who I am." She felt tears fill her eyes. Frustration, helplessness, need. She looked up at Sephiroth. He looked the same as always, save the trace of emotion in his eyes he couldn't seem to hide, and somehow, that was comforting. She flung her arms around him, clinging desperately, and sobbing into his chest.

Sephiroth was thoroughly confused, and he blushed ever so slightly as she threw her arms around him. He clumsily returned the embrace, unsure of how to act or what to say.

"Aeris. I am sorry, I don't understand.. what brought all of this on?" He began, and found himself desperately wanting to help her. He couldn't bear to see her sad.

They stood that way for a few more minutes, until Aeris calmed down. She refused to let go of him as she turned to look up into his face, studying his features. "I had a terrible dream.." She whispered, almost inaudibly. "I saw... Saw myself be murdered... And just when I felt the... The sword... I woke up..."

"Aeris... it may not have been that, it could be something completely different.. You don't even remember.." Sephiroth began, already feeling that strange sense of déjà vu. What was going on?

"No..." She stared at him, pure terror and disbelief written across her beautiful face. "I checked, Sephiroth... I looked..." She pulled away from him, and pointed to her stomach.. "There's a scar. I never thought about it before...but that is what it's from... I can feel it." She could barely bring her voice above a whisper, as if she was afraid that someone else might hear...

Sephiroth stood... For a crazy moment he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and comfort her, ease her fears... To tell her that no matter what happened, he would help her through it.

"Aeris..." He began awkwardly, "I... I know it can be difficult, I remember nothing of my past either... And your dream certainly sounds very disturbing... But please... Things will turn out all right..." He stumbled with words.

Aeris was watching him curiously, she saw his struggle and decided to help him, momentarily forgetting her own worries and fears. "Sephiroth, I'm so glad you're here with me... I don't know what I'd do without you right now..." She stepped towards him again and hugged him.

Her words touched him deeply and he thought to himself as he absently returned the embrace.. He looked down at her to find her looking up at him curiously. It was at that moment that Sephiroth realized how perfect she was. Even in the middle of the night, her golden brown locks framed her face, and her bright emerald eyes shone like a bright light against her pale complexion. He found himself speechless and lost in her gaze, in their embrace...

A low pounding issued from downstairs. Aeris jumped and clung tightly to Sephiroth, the spell was broken. "What was that?" She whispered, wondering what else could possibly go wrong after her nightmare..

Sephiroth listened to the pounding again. Gently, he released Aeris. "Stay here." Aeris said nothing, but did as she was told. Her bit her lower lip in nervousness. Sephiroth caught her nervousness, "Don't worry," he began, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Aeris nodded and Sephiroth took to the stairs. The pounding began again, most desperate this time. Sephiroth realized that someone was outside. He quickened his steps.. Who would be out this time of night?

Aeris stood at the top of the stairs to watch, slightly wide-eyed. Sephiroth opened the door just a crack and peered outside, just as a clenched hand was about to knock again. The stranger's eyes were wide.

"S-...S-Sephiroth?" Confusion registered on his face. His long dark hair was completely drenched, and his long red and black ensemble was dripping wet. Sephiroth looked confused, "How do you know who I am?" He refused to open the door all the way.

"I..." The man began. He had always been cautious and not quick to judge, but he couldn't help but feel worried for Aeris... If she was even there... What if he was too late? Had Sephiroth found her first? What was Sephiroth doing back from the dead?

"I... Please... let me inside... I know... Aeris Gainsborough?" He inquired, testing Sephiroth and the situation.

Sephiroth contemplated for a moment before fully opening the door. Aeris was watching, curious, confused and worried. The man stepped over the threshold and stood in the doorway, dripping wet, and Aeris gasped.

"You!" She felt memories trying to overwhelm her again, but she concentrated entirely on ignoring them, slowly coming down the stairs, despite Sephiroth's protests.

"Aeris?" He asked, not believing, "Is it really you...?"

She looked confused... "Who are you?"

"It's me... Vincent... Vincent Valentine."

* * *

Author's Notes: Firstly, I'd like to apologize to all of my readers for the insanely long wait on this chapter. I've been so busy with school and extracurricular activities and nonsense that I've had no time. I'm going to try my hardest never to make that huge of a delay between chapters again. I hope I didn't turn anyone off this story because of it. And the next time I'm gone that long- you people better start yelling at me to do better. Thank you to all whom emailed, you know who you are. I don't want to neglect this story and disappoint people, and you guys made me get back on it! Thanks again. And of course, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you make me feel so happy.

As for the writing. that marks the end of Chapter 8. I was hoping to write more Vincent in this one, but it'll have to wait until next time. I wasn't expecting it to go this way, but hey. I think I'm going in the right direction. Sephy and Aeris are getting closer, if you haven't noticed.. I have some plans with them. Now that Vincent has discovered the two of them, you can expect the rest of AVALANCHE to follow pretty soon. But not before a few things happen. Expect some more Aeris/Sephiroth closeness next chapter, and definitely Vincent.

As always, comments, feedback, and ideas are always welcome!


	9. Understanding

A Past Long Forgotten Chapter 9: Understanding 

What the hell was going on here? Vincent wondered to himself... Aeris, and Sephiroth. His eyes registered confusion, more so when Aeris didn't recognize him. Surely there was a reason, some logical explanation... he couldn't possibly fathom what was going on. Vincent was a patient man, and a very intelligent one at that, so he willed himself to relax, and find out what was going on. The thing that frightened him the most was the way she kept looking at Sephiroth. The way she seemed more at ease with him while she failed to recognize Vincent...

"...Vincent?" Aeris shook her head, "I'm sorry... I don't remember you... except that you were the one who was at the window the other day..."

"Aeris?" He hesitantly took a step toward her. He could see she and Sephiroth immediately grow tense, "We traveled together... with everyone... Yuffie, Red, Tifa... Everyone!"

Aeris thought for a moment; a part of her screamed that she knew him, knew those names, and she willed herself to put them with the faces she had recognized in her memories. She was having a hard time. She looked helplessly at Sephiroth, who himself looked confused and tense, watching Vincent's every move. She stole another glance at Vincent. He was staring at her, his eyes trusting, willing her to give some indication that she knew him, remembered.

She shook her head almost sadly; for some reason upset with herself that she couldn't remember for the life of her what had happened before awakening in the church. "I'm sorry... my memory is so scattered, I can't put those names to faces..."

Vincent tilted his head curiously, and sighed. "I find that difficult to believe Aeris... you don't remember anything... you meant so much to all of us, and now you're alive again..."

So she had had friends before... Sandy had let both Sephiroth and Aeris know that they had died the first time she visited, but that didn't help her at the time. Her heart ached to remember, somehow feeling as if she owed it to herself and to Vincent, who appeared to be a complete stranger.

She looked to Vincent blankly. He sighed, then turned to Sephiroth. "We knew you before, as well."

Sephiroth didn't say anything, but nodded curtly. He looked suspicious and unsure. He hated feeling as if he had a lack of control.

"You can trust him, Sephiroth." Aeris began, "he says he was a friend of mine, and I believe him."

Sephiroth still looked unsure, but he didn't want to upset Aeris, so he turned to Vincent. He still hadn't mentioned how he knew Sephiroth... Aeris placed a comforting hand on Sephiroth's arm, and he immediately relaxed a little, his shoulders dropping ever so slightly. He looked down into her eyes, and she returned the gaze, assuring him it was all right.

After Long moments, Sephiroth finally relented. He took the silence as an opportunity to regain control of the situation. "I think it's too late to discuss this any further tonight... we should get some sleep, and you can tell us your story tomorrow, Mr. Valentine."

Vincent was completely shocked, to say the least. The way they were so at ease with each other was almost unnerving. They had been complete opposites, and the fact that Aeris held no fear for him although he was her murderer... It was bizarre. Vincent cleared his head and nodded to Sephiroth. Perhaps this was the chance he had been waiting for to repent his sins for Lucrecia.

"That's a wise idea... I can sleep here," Vincent motioned to the couch.

"Nonsense." Aeris began, inviting as usual, "We have a guest room. Sephiroth and I can share a room." She was confident, and she would never put a guest out... half of her mind chided that she had wanted to share a room with Sephiroth... but she convinced herself she was only trying to be a good hostess.

The initial look of shock and nervousness on Sephiroth's face wasn't lost on Vincent... was that blush he was seeing on the former war general's face?

Aeris tugged Vincent's arm, "Come upstairs, we'll have to find you some clothes to sleep in, you'll catch your death of cold in those soaking wet clothes."

Vincent allowed himself to be drug up the stairs by Aeris, as he smiled faintly to himself. She was back.

Shortly thereafter, Vincent was settled in the guestroom, feeling warm and dry, Aeris was setting his own clothes out to dry, and Sephiroth was waiting for Aeris. He had to admit, he was more than a little nervous. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act.

Before he could lament any longer, Aeris opened the door to her room and peered inside. She yawned, looking a little flushed.

"Tired?" Sephiroth questioned. She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Sephiroth... there is another room, if you'd rather be alone." She felt guilty about not remembering and mentioning it sooner, "I think someone must have lived here with me, that was where she slept."

Though Sephiroth admitted to himself that he was slightly disappointed, he nodded.

"But Sephiroth..." She bit her lip, looking very shy.

"Yes?" He looked at her curiously.

"I was wondering... If you'd stay here with me anyway... after that nightmare, I don't know if I'll find sleep again. I'd feel more comfortable if you were with me."

She was blushing. Sephiroth cocked his head to the side. "Certainly Aeris." Though he'd never have said it out loud, he was honored that Aeris trusted him so much.

She smiled at him. "Thank you..."

Moments later they were lying next to one another, back to back in the same small bed. Both immediately felt calm and secure, comforted simply by the other's presence.

"Sephiroth... what do you think of Vincent?"

"He seems trustworthy enough." Sephiroth wasn't sure what else to say.

"He brings back memories. Lot of places and people, but I can't put names or faces with them..." Aeris sighed.

"Perhaps you will remember more when he explains in the morning." Sephiroth suggested, wanting to comfort her.

"It's funny. I want to know who I am.. But I'm not sure if I even want to remember... I have this horrible feeling... and I'm worried, and afraid to find out." Aeris admitted, feeling bad for making him worry, but needing to say it none the less.

"Whatever it is, Aeris, we'll get through it..." Sephiroth didn't dare admit he'd had the same feeling, the same horrible notion about some terrible wrong he'd committed. Aeris didn't need to know.

Aeris turned around, now facing his back. "Sephiroth...?" She questioned. He turned around to face her.

Suprising them both, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. Even the gentle beating of his heart was reassuring. He looked more than a little surprised, and was glad it was dark and Aeris couldn't see him blush. Very hesitantly, he returned the embrace.

"Thank you, for being there when I need you. We'll get through this together." She sounded reassured. Aeris snuggled closer to him, wanting to share his warmth, and he didn't resist. He couldn't find any words to say, but several moments later, Aeris' relaxed breathing told him she was asleep.

Smiling slightly to himself, he held her closer. Before long the both of them were fast asleep, comforted in the arms of one another.

A bedroom away, Vincent quietly tossed and turned, unable to put his mind to rest.

* * *

Sandy Lamont awoke bright and early the next morning. She was more than a little excited. She had decided to visit Aeris and Sephiroth today. To explain the past... wouldn't it be wonderful if finally her research and hard work would pay off?

She got up and prepared to shower. Everything about the day seemed more and more promising.

Vincent was awake long before Sephiroth and Aeris. He was sitting out in the garden, thinking. He still had a PHS, and he knew it still worked. He stared at it as it lied in his hands... wondering if he should call Cloud.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know, I know. . . I'm terrible for taking forever. I hope this chapter suffices Expect more Vincent and some confusion next chapter. Maybe even more Romance... I just don't want it to happen too quickly. The first kiss is coming soon. I'm just waiting for the right moment. Keep reading!

And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Feel free to email any other comments or suggestions.

I heart you guys.


	10. Romance?

This is the disclaimer. FF7 and all the fun characters and plots and all that... they aren't mine. 

A Past Long Forgotten Chapter 10: Romance?

Sephiroth awoke the following morning feeling colder than usual. He blinked, absently yawned and sat up. The cloud of sleep that had still been surrounding him slowly evaporated, reminding him of the events of the previous day. Aeris, where was Aeris? He realized the source of much of his warmth must have woken earlier. The smell of breakfast from downstairs made him smile. So considerate she was. He got out of bed, stretching and yawning once again before making his way to the door, opening it with a quiet creak, and stepping lightly down the stairs. The previous night had been one of the best in recent memory, and he admitted to himself that he was very eager to see Aeris, if for no other reason, than to assure himself that it all wasn't a wonderful dream.

Vincent still sat in the garden, lamenting. He had put away his PHS. It seemed utterly ridiculous and completely absurd... but Vincent's gut told him to leave Cloud out of it, at least for now. Vincent still felt the guilt and the pain of his lost love Lucrecia, and Sephiroth, though he remembered nothing, was the only thing that she lived in. The part of him that grieved over Lucrecia seemed to outweigh all else, and he could see her pleading with him to give her son another chance at the life so cruelly stolen from him. Vincent sighed. How in the world would he tell them? Should he even begin?

And how would he escape the inevitable blow of Cloud's sword when the young blonde discovered he had known and not told the others?

Vincent grumbled, plucking a flower from the garden and examining it. He looked up to the sky, was that food he smelled? Aeris' cooking. He smiled to himself, "Damn it all," he muttered to no one in particular. He threw his fears to the wind and began walking towards the house.

Aeris gingerly flipped a pancake, being careful not to burn it. Leaving the other side to cook, she turned to the other pan where the bacon and eggs were sizzling, pulling out what was finished and placing it on one of the rarely used ornate plates her mother had stowed in a cabinet. Aeris remembered very little of her mother, but she had common sense and impeccable manners, and knew that she wouldn't have wanted Aeris to disappoint a guest without a proper breakfast.

Everyday seemed to get better, especially with Sephiroth around. Every morning she looked forward to cooking him breakfast, spending time with him, talking with him... Her mind spun back to the events of the previous night. Was it merely out of kindness that he had comforted her, or was it something more? She couldn't help but blush at the suggestion. Her heart felt lighter and she began to hum softly to herself. Anyone watching her may have thought she was glowing.

That's the scene Sephiroth witnessed as he came down the stairs. He stopped just several steps up, his hand gripping the banister as he watched her for several moments that seemed to last an eternity. She was beautiful. There was simply no other way to describe her. Even before her morning primping, before she brushed out the long, honey colored hair and styled in the familiar braid... It seemed that sunshine followed her wherever she walked, even the haze of sleep, usually stagnant and sluggish- danced around her cheerful form. She was humming softly, stirring, occasionally reaching for the spatula. He stared, transfixed. Where would he have been without her? Sleeping in the dreary apartment in which he had first woken, those times had not been so long ago, but it seemed as if anything prior to meeting the pink-clad angel was insignificant and so easy to forget.

Did he deserve this? Did he deserve her? Probably not, he decided. But that didn't stop his heart from wanting more. He watched her bustle around the kitchen, such a simple task, but somehow elegant and graceful when it was she who performed it. He continued to stare, it could have been three minutes, it could have been 10. Sephiroth didn't know. All he knew was that he was feeling something he had never felt before, and he felt baffled as to what it was or how to express it.

* * *

Sandra Lamont was so excited that her hands were nearly shaking in anticipation. She was walking swiftly and surely. Yes, it was early... but she would wake them if she had to. They had to know, and she would gain the recognition she craved. After endless research and dead end searches, all those who ridiculed her would finally believe her.

"Just a little farther," She told herself, nearing Aeris' home.

* * *

After setting the table and finishing preparing breakfast, Aeris finally noticed Sephiroth, standing stoically on the stairs, his knuckles white from clinging to the banister. She blinked in surprise, unable to suppress the blush that spread across her cheeks as she realized how intently he had been watching her.

"Sephiroth!" She smiled warmly, trying to hide her flushing cheeks and the rapid beating of her heart. What was wrong with her all of the sudden? "How long have you been standing there?"

He didn't answer at first. His heart seemed to melt when she smiled at him like that, she looked absolutely irresistible with her cheeks flushed like that... He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't clear his mind. "I don't know." He answered honestly, blinking in surprise at his own statement.

She didn't know how to reply to that. "Breakfast is ready." She stated instead, her eyes meeting his.

"... it looks wonderful." His mind was clearly elsewhere. In fact, he had not even looked at the food before uttering the mindless phrase. He couldn't seem to stop staring, no matter how desperately he tried to pull his eyes from hers.

Aeris said nothing else, hypnotized by his eyes. She knew her own were betraying her emotions right now. Her feet were rooted to the floor, her arms dangling at her sides. All she could think of was his intense gaze, his smile, his touch...

Finally, Sephiroth found that his legs were, in fact, working, and carrying him closer to her by the second. He reached the bottom of the stairs, pausing for a moment. He couldn't control himself any longer. Her eyes were so warm, her arms looked inviting... the expression on her face was so calm, so perfect, so many words Sephiroth couldn't even begin to describe. Sephiroth closed the distance between them.

Aeris' thoughts were scattered, but she knew what she wanted. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, her hands tangled in the silver strands of hair... She felt his arms reach around her waist, pulling her closer. All the while her eyes never left his. He lowered his face to hers, giving her a chaste kiss that slowly deepened. The moment stretched on for what seemed like days as the kiss went on...

When he finally pulled away, slowly, almost regrettfully, Aeris found herself gazing up at him with wonder, excitement, exhilaration... "Sephiroth..." Her heart was racing. She was speechless. The ever-present voice of the planet seemed happy, she could almost feel it smile.

Neither of them had much romantic experience, and though the kiss had not been too suggestive and serious, it served it's purpose. It dared to express the feelings neither had dared to speak of with words. What did it mean?

He opened his mouth, despite the fear he felt, how vulnerable he felt, wanting to express the thousands of emotions he felt at that moment. But before he could speak, the front door opened and shut with a soft bang. Aeris jumped, and Sephiroth immediately releashed her, both of them blushing furiously.

The spell was broken.

Vincent entered the kitchen, giving them both a puzzled stare... Their beet red faces suggested something, something Vincent could question about but never know the real answer. Dare he hope that there was more between the two than mere friendship?

Aeris finally cleared her throat, desperately wanting to end the tension in the room. "We'd better eat before the food gets cold."

She sat at the table, and Sephiroth and Vincent followed her example. Vincent noticed the way that Sephiroth kept staring into space as they began their meal, and the way that Aeris' hands were shaking as she lifted her fork to her lips. He smiled to himself. It seemed his predictions were correct.

A loud banging on the front door made Aeris drop her fork. "Who could that be so early...?" She wondered, beginning to get up.

Sephiroth immediately protested.

"AERIS! Sephiroth! It's Sandy, let me in! I have so much to tell you...!"

Sephiroth and Aeris looked at once another with unsure expressions.

"Sandy?" Vincent asked curiously.

The woman waited no longer and simply showed herself in, completely prepared to explain the past. She didn't think twice about the disastrous situation she could potentially start- really, she only thought of her career.

* * *

Note to Readers: Don't read the author's notes if you don't want to be bored.

Authors Notes: dodges flying rotten fruit and tomatoes I am a bad, bad author. BAD! smacks herself But AP week is over, and school is nearly over for the year, which means yours truly will be able to write lots more- hopefully! But no promises...

You do have my sincere apologies for the unprecedented absence. I know I have some faithful readers who I've probably disappointed, and I'm very sorry for that. I'm also sorry for the relatively short chapter- but I was eager to write the kiss. Yes, I'm aware that it's very cheesy and cliché and boring.

And Thank you, readers and reviewers. Your support and enthusiasm means more to me than anything. Every time I find a review in my Email it reminds me to write. So you guys- feel free to nag me.

The story is going to get more and more exciting. I don't want to give anything away, but there will be more romance, lots of drama, more Cloud and Tifa, some insanity (in more ways than one), some devious ruckus... and then the (insert adjective here) ending! Hopefully, writing the last 5 or 6 or so chapters will be easier. I'm finally getting to the reason I started this story in the first place, the fun scenes I have to write. I've also completely outlined the rest of the story (again)- so writing it should be infinitely easier.

As always, feedback, comments, suggestions are ALWAYS welcome. Though the rest of the story is pretty much planned, I may decide to completely change it. Who knows? (

Thank you all, and keep reading.


	11. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, all the characters and plots and stuff- they belong to bigger, more powerful companies... (Shucks) So, please don't sue me (  
  
A Past Long Forgotten Chapter 11: Waiting  
  
Tifa pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, walking beside Cloud, her other hand entwined with his. It was no stroll in the park on a Sunday afternoon, but a hushed walk through the twisted metal junkyard known as Midgar. Neither was quite sure why they sometimes found themselves there. Perhaps they were still clinging to the past. Or maybe it was a hope for a brighter future. Now it seemed they only needed each other.  
The wreckage of the pillar crash had never completely left their minds, and no matter what changes took place in Midgar, it would always be full of death and disappointment. The slums were still slums; the people still drunk, homeless, or otherwise incapable of taking care of themselves. Tifa subcontiously gripped Cloud's hand tighter as she remembered the untimely deaths of Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge. Three more allies lost.  
Cloud seemed to know what she was thinking, and he squeezed her hand affectionately. "They're all at peace now. There's nothing to disturb them." He noted softly. Tifa nodded. Every visit to Midgar required this moment; it also required a quiet moment of reflection in Aeris' church. Without a word, the two took off in that direction, ignoring the sneer of a homeless man as they passed.  
Few words were exchanged on these solemn visits. The loss of a friend, one so innocent and dear as Aeris, needed no complicated words or glorified phrases. Just quiet thought and pleasant remembrance... that's what she would have wanted. The church doors opened and the two were bombarded with the sweet scent of flowers, even more so than their last visit.  
Cloud blinked, "There are more flowers here than I remember last time..." He noted, curiously.  
Tifa plucked a particularly healthy Lily from its place among its sisters and examined it, "They even seem more... alive."  
The two looked at each other for a moment, but Cloud shook his head. "I think we should go."  
"Let's stop by Aeris' house." Tifa said compulsively, placing the lily into her hair carefully, and then closing the distance between them and hugging his arm, "We haven't in ages..."  
Cloud sighed, "How about tomorrow? Let's visit Reeve now."  
Tifa could sense his distress and nodded quickly. She knew they wouldn't stop by tomorrow. She knew he still blamed himself for the flower girl's death. The two quietly walked on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sandy's eyes were wide with excitement. She looked between Aeris and Sephiroth, not sure where to begin, but dying to burst into the story at any moment.  
Vincent was eyeing the woman carefully. Had he seen her somewhere before.? He cleared his throat, drawing her attention elsewhere. "Excuse me." He began, in an emotionless tone, "I don't believe we've met."  
Sandy turned towards Vincent, noticing him for the first time. Her eyes reflected the almost childlike anxiousness and annoyance at the delay of her new. "Sandra Lamont, I'm a reporter. I've been visiting Aeris and Sephiroth for awhile. Perhaps you've read some of my articles?"  
That was it. Vincent knew her now. "Yes, I've read them, and they've caused a lot of stress and annoyance among friends and family of Aeris. and Sephiroth." He added quickly. "Luckily, most people consider them to be a lot of garbage."  
Sandy wrinkled her nose, "Well obviously they aren't. As you can see, both of them are alive and well, AND living in Midgar." She crossed her arms with a kind of smug satisfaction. "And who would YOU be?" She looked him up and down.  
"Vincent Valentine, former AVALANCHE member." He added calmly.  
She lost her smug look for a moment, but quickly composed herself. "I see, so I assume you've already told them of the truth."  
"The truth?"  
"The past." Sandy added, as if talking to a child, "In case you haven't noticed they don't remember."  
Vincent gave her an incredulous look, "Are you insane?"  
"What?" She blinked.  
Vincent glanced at Aeris and Sephiroth, who were both watching with curious expressions and wide eyes. This was not the time or the place to trouble the peace they'd each found. He stood up, and took Sandy by the arm, dragging her into another room after mumbling a quiet "excuse me."  
Sandy yanked her arm away and scowled.  
"Listen to me." Vincent began, quietly and angrily. "You are not to disturb them."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
"They're both finally at peace with themselves and each other, and who knows what would happen if they were to remember. and everything at once, my God, they could go crazy."  
Sandy pondered this for a moment. "But-"  
"This is not a choice, Ms. Lamont." Vincent stated shortly, and the conversation was over. He turned back towards the kitchen. Sandy stood puzzled a few more moments before following. And after more moments of uncomfortable silence, she let herself leave, but not before vowing to return when Mr. Valentine had left. The public deserved to know. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, Aeris and Vincent were inside, Aeris trying to remember some of her friends with Vincent's help. He was aware that anything could trigger any memories, maybe even all of them. but Aeris had been so adamant about wanting to know of her past, Vincent couldn't help but give in. Sometime after eleven, Vincent decided enough was enough, and went to his room for bed. Aeris went searching for Sephiroth.  
She found him wandering around the garden, arms crossed, silver hair catching the moonbeams. He looked so stoic and proud, but so lost at the same time. Aeris was unsure of whether or not to disturb him.  
"Aeris." She jumped. He must have sensed her presence.  
"Good evening." She countered, approaching him.  
"Did you remember anything?" He asked gently, realizing the sensitivity of the issue.  
"Nothing worth remembering. Names without faces. . . faces without names." She sighed.  
"I'm sure it will come back to you." He reassured her.  
She smiled up at him; "I hope so."  
He searched her face with his eyes, remembering every perfection of her beautiful face in that smile. The arch of her eyebrows, the curve of her lips, the shining eyes, and infinitely more that he could not find the words to describe.  
Aeris blushed as she realized how intently he was staring. She refused to let her eyes leave his.  
Sephiroth watched as the pink slowly spread across her cheeks, and he found it absolutely captivating. No longer being able to resist, he leaned over and claimed her lips gently.  
She allowed the kiss to grow steadily more passionate from the moment his lips met hers. Her arms wound their way around his neck, and his drawing her closer at the waist. The kiss went on and on as the two found a way to share the feelings words couldn't seem to express.  
When they broke the kiss moments later, both were breathless. Aeris found her head slowly sinking onto his broad chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as one of his hands gently stroked her hair.  
"Sephiroth..." She began.  
"Yes?" He answered without hesitation.  
"I'm so glad I found you," she began, "I don't know how I would've survived without you..., more than that, you've cared enough to stay, and to... be there for me. I can't thank you enough for that."  
After a few moments of silence, Sephiroth looked thoughtful. "Aeris?"  
"Yeah Seph?" She asked, fondly using his nickname.  
"Thank you."  
She looked up at him then, and stole a kiss.  
The two spent the evening gazing at the stars and sharing kisses, morning would find them asleep in one of the soft flowerbeds. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vincent awoke early, and was pleasantly surprised to peer out the window of his room to see the couple lying side by side in the garden. He smiled to himself. They were so ironic, and yet fit together so perfectly. A few moments later his PHS rang. Vincent hesitantly picked up.  
  
It was Cloud and Tifa, wondering if he, by chance, was in Midgar too. Vincent sighed, but he agreed to meet them above the plate for lunch. There was much to talk about. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometime later, Aeris and Sephiroth had attempted to sneak inside, only to be thwarted by Vincent's knowing grin and a hint of mischief in his twinkling eyes. But they knew he wouldn't tell a soul. . . and even if he did, who would care?  
Aeris prepared a pleasant breakfast for the three of them and Vincent told them he was meeting some friends and would be back later in the day.  
"Why don't you bring them by later, Vincent? I think I'd like to meet them." Aeris beamed, she sensed that they were several of the people she should have remembered.  
"We'll see, Aeris..." Vincent began, "I don't know if they would be too keen on... well, it might be a bit of a shocker for them to see you two, I'll talk with them first."  
Aeris nodded in understanding. Sephiroth didn't say a word. He had a strange feeling that Vincent was hiding something, and that it wasn't a good idea at all for anyone to visit the house. However, one look at Aeris' hopeful face changed his mind. He wanted her to be happy, and if that's what she wanted, so be it.  
Vincent set out a short while later, leaving Aeris and Sephiroth to themselves. But they weren't left alone for long. Sandra Lamont had been watching all morning and waiting for her chance. This was it.  
She crept up to the house and knocked on the door. A flustered Aeris answered and invited her in.  
"You might want to sit down." Sandy began, "I have so much to tell you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Notes: Well kids, that's all she wrote. I'm very sorry about the incredibly long and annoying delay, I'm still getting stray reviews on this story, and I'm flattered. (Dodges flying vegetables and other assorted objects of annoyance) I'm not going to make any more promises about this story and when it will be finished. But, it's looking like around 16 chapters. After this one: All hell breaks loose. So hang on to your hats.  
  
All comments and suggestions are appreciated and welcomed, and thanks to everyone for your continued support: The review reminders help me get back on it, and of course, I don't mind nagging either. Darn this busyness and this. SCHOOL thing. Pft. 


	12. Memories

Disclaimer: FF7 and its rights and characters and all that stuff- yeah, not mine. Please don't sue me! (!  
  
A Past Long Forgotten Chapter 12: Memories  
  
Before Sandra could begin, she began pulling several books out of a satchel she carried over her shoulder. Holding a pen between her teeth, she pulled out a notebook and some papers. "I'll just be minute...!" She promised.  
"I'll be right back..." Aeris started, "I think I'll make myself some tea." The thought of tea suddenly struck Aeris as familiar, she suddenly have a flashback to an older blonde man, and an airship she never got to ride... but the image vanished as quickly as it came to her. Sandra nodded, and Sephiroth discreetly followed her to the kitchen.  
Sephiroth waited as Aeris put the kettle on the stove. "Aeris..." He began, uneasily.  
Aeris turned to him, giving him a concerned look, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"  
  
"I have a terrible feeling about this..." He began, looking down at his boots. "I have a feeling she's going to say something... I don't know, I'm just, nervous, I guess."  
Aeris approached him, taking both of her hands in his. "I'm nervous too, Ms. Lamont says she can tell us everything..."  
"Vincent won't tell us..." Sephiroth began, "Perhaps there is a reason?"  
"I'm not sure, Seph... but I need to know who I am." Aeris' shoulders drooped a bit, she was obviously distressed, "There are so many memories, teasing me, it's almost unbearable."  
Sephiroth let go of her hands and pulled her to him in a warm embrace. "I understand. Then we shall learn together."  
Aeris looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her gently. The teapot whistled and they pulled apart. Aeris kissed his cheek before giving him another smile, and wordlessly prepared a tray for the kettle, sugar, spoons and cups.  
Their past was waiting in the other room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris sat down with a cup of tea in her hands, waiting patiently for Sandra to begin her story. Sephiroth sat beside her. Sandra eyed the two curiously, but said nothing more. She refused a cup of tea, nodding a thanks. "Well, to begin..." Sandra looked to Aeris, "How about we start with you?" Sandra smiled; she pressed record on a small tape recorder and the session began. "This house belonged to your mother, Aeris." Aeris blinked and looked around, "...I guess that makes sense, it did seem familiar." "It belonged to your foster mother, Elmyra Gainsborough." Sandra continued. "Foster mother?" Aeris questioned. "Yes, your real mother was Infalna Gast, the wife of a ShinRA employee, a scientist." "What happened to her?" Aeris asked. "ShinRA pursued her because she was a Cetra, one of the very last." Suddenly it clicked, "I'm Cetra." Aeris began, "I can hear the planet..." Sandra beamed, "Right! Your mother was running away with you, after your father was killed for his betrayal of ShinRA, she was dying when she left you in Elmyra's care." Aeris nodded, "I... remember that." Her face was filled with wonder. Sephiroth smiled, pleased that Aeris could finally remember at least something, even something small.  
"My mom... is she...?" Aeris began, nervous.  
"She left to live in rocket town with a friend of yours and his wife. Cid and Shera Highwind... Midgar was too dangerous-" Sanra was cut off.  
"Cid!!! He married Shera! Oh that's wonderful." Aeris beamed, and suddenly chuckled to herself at the cup of tea in her hands. Not unlike the first cup she had at the pilot's home.  
"Oh, I'll have to visit them soon... Mother always was one to worry..." Aeris smiled.  
"Aeris, do you remember any of your other friends?" Sandra questioned. She was beginning to wonder when Aeris would remember the journey to save the planet, and of course, her untimely death.  
"I remember two other girls, brunettes... but I can't remember their names... and a big man with a machine gun arm, and I remember Vincent-" Aeris stopped talking for a moment, and then began to continue.  
"Vincent... a troubled soul, with a tormented past, we met him in the basement of the ShinRA mansion."  
"That's him alright." Sandy nodded, "Tifa, Yuffie, and Barret... ring a bell?"  
"Those were their names!" Aeris smiled; suddenly they came into focus, "And Cait Sith!" She chuckled, "When we first met him, he told us our fortunes at the gold saucer."  
"Right, and your leader-" Sandra began.  
Aeris face softened, "Cloud." She said in almost a whisper, "Cloud Strife... one of the most interesting people I'd met."  
"He struggled so hard to find himself, is he finally with Tifa?" Aeris wondered, her eyes twinling.  
Sandra smiled, "Yes. They're quite the celebrities."  
Aeris smiled brightly, "How wonderful. Celebrities, of course..." Aeris chuckled, "You would be too if you saved the planet."  
Sandra watched her curiously. It was at that moment that Aeris eyes went wide, her jaw dropped for a moment and memories upon the thousand came flooding back, she pictured herself selling flowers, meeting Cloud, being captured by ShinRA... she remembered Wall Market, Tifa... everyone. She remembered everything about their quest, and she remembered the ancient city. The Cetra told her to pray, and she knew she'd meet her death. He came too fast to see...  
"But I smiled once more at Cloud, I wanted him to know everything would be alright." Aeris' eyes filled with tears.  
"Sephiroth..."  
Sephiroth stared at her; he too had been experiencing the onslaught of memories, all too quickly. He was horrified. He remembered how easily the blade went through her small form. How clean it was, how he smirked when he was finished.  
Aeris saw the look on his face, "Sephiroth, it's okay... you've changed now, you weren't able to control yourself."  
He shook his head. He had killed the woman he loved; he had cheated her out of her life.  
"Sephiroth, please, I forgive you." Aeris eyes were moist.  
"I... I am sorry Aeris, I can't accept that."  
He stood up, and Aeris jumped up and took hold of his arm, spilling her tea in the process. "Where are you going?"  
"I cannot stay here."  
"Don't leave me Sephiroth, not right after we've found each other; we can get through this." She begged. "I love you!"  
Sandra was eating this up, her tape recorder was running full speed and her hand was just as fast, scribbling notes as quickly as she could take them.  
"I must go, Aeris, I do not deserve your attention, and absolutely not your love." He pulled her small hands from his arm, and walked towards the door.  
And with that, Sephiroth left the house.  
As he grew farther and farther from the house, Sephiroth began to feel a comforting presence.  
"Mother..." He began.  
"Yes Sephiroth," A voice in his mind comforted, "I'm here, we'll be together now." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Vincent saw Sephiroth leaving just as the house came into view, he dashed up the path and into the house, only to find Sandra packing up her things, grinning like a fool, and Aeris, crying into her hands and asking Sandy to hurry.  
"Get out of this house! See what you've done?!" Sandra stopped what she was doing and looked up at Vincent. His expression was pure rage. Sandy slowly turned to the crying Aeris.  
Quickly, not wanting to confront Vincent, Sandra left without question, the door slammed behind her.  
She looked down at her things and sighed. She had a lot of thinking to do, as she finally realized the severity of what she had done. They weren't subjects for her fantasy newspaper world. They were human beings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Author's Note: Dun da dun dun.. DAH!  
  
Stick around folks- comments, ideas, and criticism greatly appreciated :D! 


	13. Release

This is the disclaimer. I don't own FF7 or its characters or anything like that- so please don't sue me. 

**A Past Long Forgotten**, _Chapter 13: Release_

Sephiroth's mind began to clear as he got farther and farther from her. From that church, that house, that girl. He smirked. Never again would he fall victim to her "spell" as his mother called it.

"Sephiroth, I can sense that your thinking is once again correct. You mustn't let that girl hinder our plans. We must finish what we started, and you must forget her. She will only confuse you and hurt you, and cast her childish spell over you. She does not care for you, my son. She only wants to manipulate you and to use you."

"I realize that now, mother." He answered. "I know. I will not fail you."

Sephiroth grew nearer to the ShinRA building, where his mother told him he should reside, at least until they sorted out their affairs. With each step, he felt closer and closer to home. It was so easy to surrender to his mother, she made everything so simple. There were no confused feelings, nothing else to worry about. ……… But still, a part of his heart was unsure. He refused to admit it, but a part of him didn't want to walk out of that room and to leave her in tears.

* * *

Sandra sighed as she walked the streets of Midgar, visions of the past hour swam through her head. She pictured Aeris and Sephiroth staring at her in wonder and bewilderment, and then horror. Sephiroth leaving, Aeris crying. She didn't know if she could print this. She didn't know if she could release this. She shook her head and thought of Vincent pleading with her to let them live in peace. What should she do? This had the potential of making or breaking her career…

* * *

Vincent was trying hard to calm Aeris. Tears seemed to fall all too quickly. She clung to Vincent, burying her face in his chest and trying to figure out what to do. How could this have happened?

"You can save him Aeris, I know you can." Vincent said to her softly, a troubled look in his eyes. She nodded, and pulled herself away from him, trying to dry her tears. "You, of all people, must have hope, Aeris."

She looked up at him, and smiled through her tears. "Vincent. I'm sorry our first meeting had to be like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that I remember everything, I truly know who you are. And it's wonderful to see you again, Vincent."

He smiled, "We've all missed you, Aeris."

She nodded, "I've missed you too……… but I'm so happy to hear everyone is doing well. And I must say, Vincent, you look wonderful, less pale and full of life."

"That's partly due to you, Aeris. We've all been busy since you left us and we saved the world……… and I know your memory has helped us all to live life more fully and appreciate what we have. And I'm hoping that this will help you to save Sephiroth, too."

Aeris sighed, "I have to. Now that I know him……… the REAL him, not under Jenova's influence……… I don't want to live without him."

Vincent nodded, "We'll find him Aeris……… I can tell Cloud and the others-"

"No!" Aeris started.

"What?"

"No, you can't tell them. They won't understand; if they hear Sephiroth is back, they'll just want to kill him again."

"Aeris, I don't know if it's wise for you to go after him alone."

Aeris sighed. "I don't know what I should do, Vincent. But I need to get to him as soon as possible. I sensed Jenova. She couldn't reach him all this time… but now every moment I waste makes him even further under Jenova's control."

* * *

Cloud had just called Cid about getting the highwind and heading towards Midgar. The sensors they had activated in the ShinRA building were responding to something, meaning that someone was in there. He was getting his things together in he and Tifa's apartment above the new 7th Heaven.

Tifa was a big exasperated. This was the third time this month that this had happened, and she was beginning to wonder whether or not they were even worth it. The chance that someone would be using things in the abandoned building was slim to none. The chance that it was just another monster wandering around was much greater. Cloud came down the stairs shouldering his sword.

"I just want to make sure, Tif." He smiled at her, and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, okay. Well I want to come with you. I'll miss you if I don't."

He grinned, "alright. Cid should be here in a couple of hours."

She gave him a quick kiss, and went upstairs to get her battle gear ready.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Yes, all hell is breaking loose. And noticing that last section- this is going to get complicated. Should it be a happy ending? ;) As always, comments, suggestions, anything welcome._

_Yes, I realize it's been 10 months, but I refuse to give up. I'm sorry this is short, but it's the way it's gotta be. Starting college has been an adventure, but I don't want to leave things unfinished- even stories that have been around for 2 years! So I'm hoping to get this finished, and I know most of my fans are long gone- but maybe updating will get me some new ones. I guess we'll wait and see. _

_Merry Christmas Everyone, and Happy New Year!_


	14. Conflict

A Past Long Forgotten...

Chapter 14: Conflict

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7... shucks ;)

* * *

Vincent was helping Aeris to get her battle gear together, preparing for the worst. Mysteriously, she had found her staff leaning against the wall in her upstairs bedroom. The planet seemed eager to help her.

"Aeris… If you won't let me call Cloud, then I'm coming with you." He started. Aeris looked to him, raising an eyebrow. Vincent could see she was about to protest.

"Don't argue. I want to help you. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Aeris bit her lip. "Alright... But only if you promise to take care of yourself." Vincent grinned, "I'll do my best… you still remember how to use that staff?"

Aeris stood back to check. She swung it around in a graceful arc and landed in a battle pose.

"I guess that means yes," Vincent smiled.

Aeris smiled, and then sighed. "I'm ready. I'm certain that the planet will help me… since Meteor is gone and ShinRA is no more… I'm able to hear the planet again, even here in the slums." She looked thoughtful. "And now that I know I'm not just hearing voices…"

Vincent looked over at her, "Where do we begin?"

Aeris closed her eyes, "Sephiroth is still in Midgar… I can sense his presence… but… I'm not sure where Jenova would lead him…"

Vincent looked thoughtful for a few moments before answering, "The ShinRA building… it's never been completely destroyed- especially the lower levels… I imagine that it would be an excellent place to hide… familiar to both Sephiroth and Jenova."

Aeris nodded, "We should start there."

With that, the two were off.

* * *

Sephiroth sat against one of the walls of the ShinRA building, trying to piece together his plans. Mother had left him alone for several hours now, and he was contemplating how we would continue his plan that the puppet and his friends had stopped the first time around. Mother said she new the way; that they could summon Meteor again. With the white materia buried underwater deep beneath the ancient city, there would be no way to stop him this time.

* * *

Cloud and Tifa were making their way through the ruins of Midgar towards the basement level of the ShinRA building. Monsters in the area were plentiful- it was one of the few places where they could thrive. The pair had no trouble warding them off quickly and efficiently. It had become a routine for them to travel to Midgar, check the ShinRA building, and leave. 

However, this time was different. Monsters lay slain leading up to the building, indicating the presence of a human. Upon reaching the building, the two were surprised to find large, bloody footprints leading into the ShinRA building, the door was closed carefully and deliberately, perhaps even locked…

"Cloud…" Tifa reached for his arm before they entered the building. She sounded worried.

"It could be anyone, Tifa… probably just some kid from the slums trying to loot the place." He answered, shrugging it off.

Tifa didn't look to sure, "Maybe…"

"Or just some bum looking for a warm place to sleep." He suggested.

"I guess… but why the ShinRA building?" she still looked concerned.

"Only one way to find out, Tif." Cloud half smiled at her, and then proceeded to reach for the door handle. He was not surprised to find it locked. He backed up and put his full weight into opening the door. It didn't budge.

"This is odd…" He rubbed his shoulder absently.

Tifa walked around the building a bit until she found a window. Expertly, she backed up and performed a spinning kick- easily shattering the glass.

"This way Cloud." She winked at him. He grinned. The two climbed into the building through the window.

Cloud walked back over to the inside of the door he had been unable to budge.

"It's sealed." Tifa gasped, "Someone melted the metal... looks like with fire materia."

Cloud looked thoughtful, running his hands over the melted doorframe. Looking down at the floor, the same large bloody footprints continued. Tifa noticed the same thing. The two looked at each other and nodded. They were able to follow the footprints down several flights of stairs towards Hojo's old labs before the bloodstains faded and disappeared.

"Maybe we should call the others…" Tifa was unsure.

"It's probably nothing…" Cloud insisted, though internally he was beginning to feel something strange.

The two continued down the stairs in complete silence, eager to discover the presence in the ShinRA building. As they walked down a seemingly deserted hallway, Tifa heard something. It sounded like the shuffling of feet and a muffled but distinctly masculine male voice.

Tifa stopped dead and looked over at Cloud, "Sh!" He stopped walking and the two listened.

"This way." Cloud inched down the hallway stealthily with Tifa in tow. They followed the noises until they grew louder.

Tifa's heart was beating so loudly she was certain whoever was in the ShinRA building could hear it. Moments passed like hours until they reached the lab that the mysterious stranger was hiding in. Tifa went forward first, and peered through the tiny window in the door; she fell backwards at what she saw, completely dumbfounded.

"It can't be." She rubbed his eyes, clearing her head. "It just can't be."

Cloud looked concerned, "What is it?"

"Sephiroth." Tifa answered, in a hushed voice.

Cloud's eyes were disbelieving. He peered through the window too, but with a slightly different reaction than Tifa. She saw his face reddening in anger and hate.

"Cloud, don't do anything rash! If it is him, we need to call the others!" She was whispering, clearly worried about what Cloud might do.

Cloud didn't seem to hear her at first. "No, Tifa. I won't wait to end this again! After all he's done…!"

Cloud moved backwards, clearly intending to burst through the door. Tifa grabbed his arm. "Cloud, stop! It might not even be him!"

But he didn't stop. He pulled his arm from Tifa and put his full weight into the door. It crashed open.

Sephiroth turned and smirked, "I was wondering how long it would take you to make a move, puppet. I have sensed your presence since you entered the building."

Cloud's eyes widened, he clearly could not believe what was in front of him.

"How!" Was the only word that escaped his lips. Tifa stood back, a hand covering her mouth as she watched the scene. It did not seem like it could be real.

"Mother helped me." He answered simply, "She is not ready to give up her quest to rid the planet of you filthy humans."

Cloud snarled, quickly becoming enraged. "I killed you once Sephiroth, I'll gladly send you to hell again!"

Tifa assumed a battle stance, clearly ready to assist him. She noticed something different about Sephiroth though… it was in his eyes. He always wore an expression of malice and hate, but Sephiroth had always had a faraway look in his eyes. Tifa always attributed it to Jenova speaking to him internally, but now he seemed more… human.

Sephiroth drew his sword, "We end this now."

Without a moments' hesitation, the two began a fierce swordfight. Tifa awaited an opportunity to help Cloud, and checked to make sure her restore materia was ready for an emergency.

Before the fight could progress much further, a startled gasp from Tifa nearly shook Cloud to losing his guard. But it was the all too familiar voice that caused him to back away in shock.

"NO! Stop! Cloud, please don't hurt him!"

Cloud turned in disbelief to see Aeris standing in the doorway- a horrified expression on her face.

"A-Aeris?" He stammered.

* * *

Author's notes: Friends, we've reached chapter 14. I am finishing this story ASAP. There are only a few more chapters to go  I'm writing as fast as I can. I know it has been literally years, but I am determined.

I know it's been too long, and I've lost many of readers due to my chronic disappearances. I hope that those of you who've stuck with me don't hate me too- and those just joining us will enjoy the story.

More than anything- I appreciate your dedication. Every time I receive a review, it reminds me that I need to get writing. I can't believe I have 150 already. Thank you for all the support.


	15. Encounters

**A Past Long Forgotten**

_Chapter 15: Encounters_

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or anything like that… sigh.

* * *

Cloud stood with his mouth hanging open for several very long moments. Sephiroth had stopped attacking and was watching the scene, trying his best to look detached and uninterested.

Seconds dragged by before anything was said or heard; finally, Vincent stepped out from the doorway to stand beside Aeris. Cloud was shaken from his reverie.

"Aeris…?" Cloud asked again, dumbfounded, "You're alive? How… why?"

"Cloud," For a moment she had to smile. "It's nice to see you again… I promise you I can explain everything…"

Cloud simply shook his head, clearly lost in thought. Tifa had finally recovered from her initial shock, and in a moment of sheer joy and happiness ran to Aeris and embraced her.

"Aeris, I've missed you." Tifa hugged her tightly. She had come to know Aeris as a sister and as a best friend. Her death had hit Tifa very hard.

"Oh, Tifa." Aeris returned the embrace, "We have lots of catching up to do when this is all over!" Aeris smiled warmly.

Vincent watched the exchange whilst keeping an eye on Sephiroth. Sephiroth seemed to be deep in thought. Vincent suspected he was telepathically communicating with Jenova, but there was no way to be sure.

"Vincent," Cloud tore his gaze from Tifa and Aeris, "What are you doing here?"

"I am helping Aeris." He answered simply, knowing the way Cloud would respond.

"You knew! And you didn't tell me!" Cloud looked somewhat shocked.

"It is a long story," Vincent began, "And now is not the time for explanations."

Cloud didn't look satisfied. He was about to press the issue when Sephiroth again made his presence known.

"Enough! The puppet and I have unfinished business. And then I will take care of the Ancient." He shot Aeris a dirty look that enraged Cloud.

Cloud drew his sword, ready to charge.

"No! Cloud please- don't hurt him!"

It appeared as if it took all of Cloud's efforts to cease his attack. "Aeris- this is the man that killed you! That took you from all of us!"

"You don't understand Cloud- he's different now… I've met Sephiroth, the real Sephiroth…" She began, not sure how to explain.

"Aeris- are you alright?" This time it was Tifa who questioned her friend.

"Sephiroth… without the influence of Jenova… he…" Aeris began, not sure where to start, and blushing furiously.

Sephiroth couldn't help but be interested. Ignoring the protests of Jenova, he lowered his sword to hear what the Cetra had to say. Cloud looked impatient to continue the battle with his former nemesis.

Vincent stepped beside Aeris. "They were returned to the planet together with no memory of the events of Meteor or their past lives."

Aeris nodded, "Sephiroth was my only friend, he-"

"FRIEND?" Cloud looked angry again, "This MONSTER was your FRIEND!"

Tifa looked confused, and Vincent exasperated.

"Cloud, please… just let me help him- I can show you-" Aeris protested.

"He'll kill you again Aeris. He'll take you away from us just like he did before!" Cloud looked angry and almost hurt. He simply could not understand how a man who had taken so much from them could possibly win any affection from anyone, much less Aeris.

"Aeris- I can't understand this." Cloud continued, "How can you trust him? It has to be one of his schemes…"

Aeris looked away and sighed. "It's different now, Cloud… I've met the real Sephiroth. The planet intended for me to save him… so that we could both have another chance at life. Jenova manipulated him and used him before… he was a victim too."

Cloud didn't say anything for a moment; he still could not believe her. The hurt he saw in her eyes made him furrow his brow in confusion. He cared for Aeris deeply; she had taught him many things on their journey, especially about himself. She had led him to Tifa. He was internally battling between his care for his lost friend and his hatred towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had had enough. "You lie, Cetra… mother would never manipulate me…!"

"She's not your mother, Sephiroth." Vincent interrupted. "I knew your real mother. She was human."

"No! Jenova is my mother! Together we will rule the planet- I will be a god!" Sephiroth's knuckles were very white from clenching his hands on the hilt of his sword.

Cloud raised his sword again, his decision made. "I told you Aeris- I'm ending this now."

Suprisingly, it was Tifa who stopped him. She placed a hand on his arm. "Cloud… just… let them try."

Cloud looked at Tifa, "Did you forget, Tifa? Nibelheim? He killed your father!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten, Cloud… but when has Aeris ever steered us wrong before?"

Cloud had no response to that, but he was not about to let anyone take Aeris again- especially not now when she had a chance to live the life she had been denied.

Sephiroth had other plans. He charged at Cloud with his sword raised, eager to continue fighting. Cloud had not been expecting the sudden attack, and nearly missed it. He quickly pushed Tifa out of harm's way and drew his sword in defense at just the right moment.

Cloud's skills had certainly not deteriorated since his last battle with the silver haired general. Both swordsmen were apparently equally matched, but when Tifa quickly joined the fray to fight alongside Cloud, Sephiroth was clearly disadvantaged. Tifa managed to land a few blows. In Sephiroth's recovery, Cloud drew his sword to deliver a punishing blow.

"Please stop!" Aeris cried. Before Vincent could reach for her, she ran towards the battle, directly in front of Sephiroth. She raised her staff to try and stop Cloud's large sword from making contact with Sephiroth. The sound of metal hitting metal reverberated through the lab. The impact caused Aeris to falter and drop her staff; she fell over. Cloud gasped and almost immediately dropped his sword, terrified that he could have harmed Aeris. Tifa stood motionless, shocked.

Sephiroth looked between curiosity and shock. What business did this girl have in defending him? He raised his sword again. If she was going to make it this easy, then he would finish her without conflict.

Aeris began picking herself up, about to reach for her staff when she saw the menacing glint of the masamune out of the corner of her eye. She looked up at Sephiroth; there was no fear in her eyes.

"Sephiroth," She pleaded with him, "You don't have to do this anymore."

Sephiroth glared. He did not like the way that he felt when she looked at him. His mother's voice seemed very far away when she was this close.

"Don't you dare touch her Sephiroth…!" Cloud had raised his sword again.

Sephiroth looked over at him, "Take one more move and I'll kill her, Strife. It will be just as easy as the last time."

Cloud didn't move a muscle.

"Sephiroth," Aeris tried again, "Jenova is not your mother… you don't have to listen to her…"

Sephiroth lowered his sword slightly, desperately searching himself for the answers. Jenova made things easy. She made things uncomplicated and simple. The ancient confused him, overwhelmed him.

Aeris was staring at him intensely. He searched her face and found nothing but confidence and acceptance.

"Come back to me," she stated simply. Her voice was little more than a whisper. "I'm certain of why the planet restored us to life now…"

Sephiroth completely lowered his sword. A strange memory came back to him.

_Aeris was busy making breakfast, humming softly to herself and perfecting the motions. Did he deserve this? Did he deserve her? Probably not, he decided. But that didn't stop his heart from wanting more. He watched her bustle around the kitchen, such a simple task, but somehow elegant and graceful when it was she who performed it. He continued to stare, it could have been three minutes, it could have been 10. Sephiroth didn't know. All he knew was that he was feeling something he had never felt before, and he felt baffled as to what it was or how to express it._

Sephiroth blinked and brought himself back to the present. Aeris had hesitantly stood up and taken a step closer to him. "Do you remember, Sephiroth?" She asked gently.

He backed away as another memory caught him by surprise.

_"Sephiroth..." She began.  
"Yes?" He answered without hesitation.  
"I'm so glad I found you," she began, "I don't know how I would've survived without you..., more than that, you've cared enough to stay, and to... be there for me. I can't thank you enough for that."  
After a few moments of silence, Sephiroth looked thoughtful. "Aeris?"  
"Yeah Seph?" She asked, fondly using his nickname.  
"Thank you."  
She looked up at him then, and stole a kiss._

He was confused. Searching for respite from his muddled memories, he pictured another scene.

_She was kneeling on the altar, her hands clasped in prayer. The puppet approached her, but he would not complete the task_._ Sephiroth leapt down from above, sword drawn._

_He remembered how easily the steel cut through her. How her smile slowly faded as she fell forward, gracefully accepting her death. She was so innocent…_

Sephiroth dropped the masamune with a loud clatter, "No, Aeris! Why would I ever…!" He clutched a hand to his forehead, struggling to understand himself.

Jenova made herself heard, _"Kill her, Sephiroth."_ Her voice was soothing. _"Kill her and the pain will stop…"_

"Mother…" Sephiroth mumbled. "Are you even my mother?"

"Don't listen to her Sephiroth!" Aeris' voice was suddenly stern. "She's using you! She's not your mother…!"

Sephiroth raised his sword again; he was trembling from head to foot. He pulled the sword back over his head, ready to deal the finishing blow to the young girl.

Just as he was swinging, a flash of white light filled the room.

* * *

Author's notes:

This is getting intense. Thank you for the reviews:D! A few more chapters ought to finish this up- It's taken me years… literally… but it will be complete! I really appreciate everyone's support.

Take care, everyone.


	16. Learning to Heal

**A Past Long Forgotten**

**Chapter 16: Learning to Heal**

_This is the disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of that copywrited stuff. This is just for fun and enjoyment!_

* * *

The next few moments were a blur. The white light was so blinding that Cloud and Tifa had both shielded their eyes. Cloud had protectively drawn Tifa against his chest, shielding her with his body. Vincent stood close by; even with his altered body and enhanced vision he could not see. 

A loud clatter reached their ears, and then the light slowly faded. Tifa gasped as she caught a glimpse of Aeris.

Aeris was cradling something in her small hands that was emitting the very bright white light. The light escaped through the cracks in her fingers and traveled around the room, casting light in all directions- especially on the flower girl.The glowmade her look unearthly.

"Planet… Thank you," Aeris was looking at the small object with awe, pleased that the apparent gift from the heavens had matierialized. She knew what to do.

"The white materia…" Vincent began, wondering how Aeris could use the object to help Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had dropped his sword and was kneeling on the ground. Slender fingers were clutching his face and he was shaking. Never before had Cloud or Tifa seen the steadfast warrior look so broken. He was battling with himself and his emotions; he didn't know what to do or who to believe.

Some of Cloud's hatred faded away watching the fallen warrior. Tifa clung to him; she was afraid of what would happen next.

"Sephiroth," Aeris spoke softly, approaching him cautiously but with purpose, "I said earlier… since I remembered my past I wondered why the planet restored us both to life. I am certain of the reason now." Having the white materia seemed to change Aeris. Something about her was glowing; she was more confident and strong. The planet was guiding her- it's last child.

Sephiroth didn't seem to respond. He was struggling on fighting all of his inner demons and wondering who he was or where he came from. Jenova's voice seemed very far away now. He was losing touch of it completely. Since Aeris had entered the room he had felt a nagging feeling… especially now that she looked so ethereal- clutching the white material and glowing with the planet's energy. Now he was unsure of all of his purposes.

Aeris kneeled beside him, gently taking his hand. She pulled it away from his face, urging him to look up at her. Still trembling, he looked up at her; he was terrified. But her hand felt so warm… his presence so comforting.

"It was meant to be this way, Seph. The planet wanted us to find each other." She spoke so softly that no one else could hear. "I can help you. Give you a chance to know the truth- you deserve another chance. You can set things right."

He didn't answer. He wasn't even entirely positive of who she was or what she wanted. Half of him yearned to tear her hand from his grasp; the other half longed to pull her into an embrace. He wanted desperately to believe her.

Aeris opened her other hand and revealed the white materia. Its glow had dulled slightly but it still cast light between the two of them almost eerily.

"I can show you," Aeris began. She closed her eyes tightly in concentration. Sephiroth was unsure how to respond; something about the girl made him want to trust in her. The white material began to glow more brightly again.

"Just keep holding my hand, Seph." She urged him, "I'll help you understand everything. Close your eyes."

He nodded and obeyed; he leaned closer to her, grasping her hand tightly as he closed his eyes…

Almost immediately visions began to appear in his head. Though usually he mused about what Jenova told him to- these visions were not full of death or destruction. They held no questions about whether or not he could become a god.

Instead he saw the familiar white walls of ShinRA labs. This time he was not afraid. He saw a woman in a labcoat with a kind face. Her hair was tied back in a neat ponytail and wire rimmed glasses were perched on her nose. She was pregnant. She bustled about the labs, talking to her baby once in awhile.

"This is your real mother, Sephiroth… your birth mother- her name was Lucrecia." Aeris' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"My mother…?" Sephiroth questioned, unsure as to how Jenova played into it.

"That's right… and Hojo was your father," Aeris continued, "Lucrecia was Hojo's wife… though I am certain he never loved her as he should have."

Sephiroth searched his feelings. He hated Hojo for how the mad scientist had raised him, but a part of him felt comforted knowing his parents were real… and human.

Sephiroth paid attention to the visions in his mind again. He watched as Lucrecia sat on an examination table and Hojo entered the room with a long needle. Lucrecia looked slightly concerned… but complied when Hojo spoke to her. He forced the needle into her abdomen…

"Hojo wanted to experiment on you before you were even born, Sephiroth… he injected Jenova cells into you and your mother…" Aeris spoke. Sephiroth sensed Aeris' negative feelings about the scientist in her voice.

"Lucrecia died just after you were born… had she lived, things might have been different for you." Aeris spoke with sadness in her voice. "I remember meeting Lucrecia in the lifestream after I died… all she wanted was for you to be saved."

Sephiroth saw his mother dying, pleading with Hojo to hold her baby- her son. Hojo denied her the right and scolded her for being weak. He merely watched as Lucrecia died in the delivery room. His eyes seemed to gleam with excitement at his son. Sephiroth inwardly cringed. He knew that look- it was that which Hojo gave to his sick experiments.

"You know the rest of the story, Sephiroth… Hojo raised you in the labs… he experimented on you to try and turn you into a super soldier. He polluted your mind with lies about your origins. Truthfully, if anyone is to blame for your past actions- it should be Hojo." Sephiroth heard those last words in his mind and felt his mental connection with Aeris and his past break. The lab, Lucrecia and Hojo seemed to fade away.

Slowly, the visions in Sephiroth's mind faded away and he opened his eyes. Aeris was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Long moments of silence followed.

"Why... are you crying?" He asked her finally, tearing his eyes from hers.

"I feel the pain you endured, Sephiroth… It must have been horrible growing up in a place so alone like that… being taught nothing but the importance of fighting… and not knowing who you are or where you belong." Aeris looked nothing but sincere. "And there is more of your past that you can learn… all I want is to help you."

Sephiroth looked up at her again. He was surprised to see the genuine acceptance and sincerity in her eyes. Then he cringed, feeling Jenova making her presence known.

"What is is?" Aeris looked concerned. She placed a hand on his arm; some of his pain faded.

"Jenova…" Sephiroth sighed, confused again.

"Let me heal you," Aeris began, "I can use holy to take care of the Jenova cells inside you…"

Sephiroth looked unsure- but he trusted her. Thinking once again of his true mother and then the haunting memories of Nibelheim in flames and the many people he'd killed… he nodded. For once in his life, he would let someone help him.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Hello friends, readers, writers and everybody. I think one or two more chapters and this will be done. There was one other thing I wanted to really do- and I think I've found a way to incorporate it… then there has to be a resolution. I was torn between making this a happy or a tragic ending- I'm not telling you which it will be! Hope I don't disappoint you- I'm working as fast as I can without making it dull.

Thank you again for reviews and support. Lots of love and happy summertime!

Bri


	17. Finding Peace

**A Past Long Forgotten**

_Chapter 17: Finding Peace_

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or anything else affiliated… (shucks!)

* * *

Aeris smiled at Sephiroth as she knelt down and urged him to join her. Sephiroth felt a sense of déjà vu as he saw what she was going to do; she was going to pray.

Without questioning her, he knelt down as well. The pose felt awkward and unsure to him, but he was too far gone to give it too much thought- he needed to end everything. He didn't even flinch when Aeris closed one of her hands around his. He could still see the dull glow of the material between her fingers.

She bowed her head, and Sephiroth remembered the last time he had seen her like this. He inwardly cringed. How could he have been so completely willing to comply with Jenova's wishes? How could he have hurt such a beautiful and wonderful woman- one willing to risk everything for his own happiness and well being?

All at once, the white material began to glow- now a pale green not unlike healing materia… Sephiroth felt a warm sensation as the glow engulfed him. Suddenly all of Jenova's resolve seemed to melt away. Slowly but surely her voice faded into nothingness. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours…

For the first time in years- perhaps in his entire life, Sephiroth felt free.

And as soon as it was over, he looked up in time to see Aeris opening her eyes weakly and forcing a smile. She them promptly fell forward. Sephiroth caught her easily and frantically checked to make sure she was alright. He was relieved to find a pulse.

The white materia hit the floor with a soft ping. All at once it glowed very brightly, and then was gone.

After the display between Sephiroth and Aeris, Tifa and Cloud both felt speechless and detached. Even more so as they watched Sephiroth fuss over Aeris. There were few words exchanged as the small group made their way out of the shinRA building and back towards Aeris' home.

Sephiroth carried Aeris and his facial expression indicated he was focused only on her. He walked a fair distance away from Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent. He was not eager to talk to them. He was also fairly surprised that none of them had pointed fingers and demanded to take Aeris from him. He wasn't sure he could handle that.

"I never thought he could… care," Tifa began quietly, "But maybe Aeris was right… maybe we blamed him too much… and didn't attribute enough to Jenova…"

Cloud looked unsure, "I still don't trust him… what if-"

"He won't." Vincent interrupted. Cloud and Tifa both jumped.

"We need to leave them alone." Vincent began. "They have some things to work out- and it is none of our business."

"But Aeris-" Cloud was not eager to leave the girl he thought of as a younger sister alone with her killer.

"Will come to us when she's ready, Cloud… I want to catch up with her too… but I can sense that the two of them have to work this out first." Tifa's voice surprised Cloud.

Vincent nodded. Cloud still didn't want to agree- but saw that he had lost.

"I'll stay and watch over the house." Vincent promised. Tifa and Cloud looked at one another, feeling a little better knowing that Vincent would be there. The two of them prepared for the journey home, but not without reminding Vincent to tell Aeris to come and see them as soon as she was able.

* * *

Vincent stood stoically outside of the house well into the night. He didn't want to disturb them- and he certainly didn't want anyone else to either. He squinted a bit when he saw a figure approaching in the distance. When he saw who it was, he frowned.

Sandy Lamont walked quickly and deliberately towards Aeris' home and was not really surprised to see Vincent standing outside.

"Are… are they home?" Sandy asked cautiously.

"Yes, and they're fine. No thanks to you." There was a venom in Vincent's voice that he couldn't quite mask. "Aeris stopped Sephiroth from sucuumbing to Jenova's whims again."

Sandra frowned. "Look, Mr. Valentine… I know what I did was wrong… but they would have found out sooner or later. I just wanted to talk to them for a moment-"

"About another ridiculous story you're planning on printing? The last thing that they need is more attention. All they need is peace and quiet." Vincent was fairly certain that Aeris hadn't even awoken yet. "Anything you need to say to them- you can say to me

Sandra shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "I wanted to apologize. And to let them know they won't find any more stories about the two of them. I've opted for a change of career. Journalism doesn't suit me."

Vincent raised his eyebrows, somewhat surprised. "I see. I'm certain they'll be glad to hear that… and I will let them know that you stopped by."

"There's no way I could tell them myself?" She asked.

"Come back in a few days. The two of them need some time to themselves." Sandy could see that Vincent wouldn't change his mind, and nodded. She resolved to visit them again soon. She had to show them that she was sorry- and that she was changing for the better. She turned and walked away from the house.

Vincent watched her go. Though he couldn't say that he liked her, he was glad that she had come by. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about Aeris and Sephiroth getting too much unwanted attention, at least not for awhile…

* * *

Sephiroth sat restlessly next to Aeris' sleeping form. She was sleeping soundly and looked very at peace. She had been that way for hours.

Sephiroth held one of her hands in both of his, staring down at her and mentally willing her to wake. Since they had returned to her house he had been mulling through his more recent memories. He loved Aeris; he knew that now. Even more so now that she had saved him. He didn't care about his past or hers. He wanted to start over, to set things right. He had to know how she felt.

Aeris sighed softly in her sleep, and her eyes fluttered open. "Where… where am I?"

"Aeris!" Sephiroth looked relieved, "Home. Are you alright? Do you feel okay?"

"Sephiroth," She blinked, then smiled, "Just a little tired. How are you? Do _you_ feel okay?"

He couldn't help but smile, "Yes, thanks to you… Aeris… I…."

"I know," She began, "You're welcome Sephiroth. I care about you. I don't care about the past. You weren't yourself. Now I've gotten to know you and-"

Sephiroth interrupted her, "Aeris, I need to say something."

Aeris slowly sat up and faced him, taking both of his hands in hers. She nodded in encouragement.

"I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same way but… but I've thought about it- I don't know if I can ever feel okay about what happened before… I don't understand how I ever could have done that to you but I…" He stumbled over his words then. He'd never felt this way about anyone. This case was even more complex.

"It's okay Seph," She nodded in encouragement, "I love you too. I know now… the planet wanted us to be together… we never got a chance before. It's not your fault about what happened- you deserve a second chance. I want to be there to help you all the while." She gave his hands a squeeze and smiled. She meant every word.

"Thank you Aeris, for everything… I'm sorry I couldn't control myself…" He frowned.

"You're forgiven." She smiled, then leaned up and gently kissed him. He hesitated for only a moment before kissing her back.

Those words meant more to him than anything. He felt like he finally had a chance to set things right. He had Aeris and her forgiveness. He loved her- and he was fairly certain she loved him in return.

This time, he would set things right.

* * *

Author's Notes:

That's it- the end! Finally! I must say I just wanted to get this finished  Lately I've been more inspired by other things- I may be writing another fic soon. Stay tuned- and a very big thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Very nice of you :D

Take care- and thanks for sticking with me through the years (literally) it took to finish this fic. Hooray! I'm finished!


End file.
